No Ordinary Life
by fixthepieces87
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Sara Crowe. She just moved back home to La Push from Houston where her parents moved to when she was 15. Once there she starts to discover things beyond her wildest dreams. Please R&R.
1. Preface

I never thought it would come to this. We were the best of friends and now because of one stupid imprint, everything changes.

I blame my parents for moving us all the way to Houston. All just because they thought Jake and I were getting to close. Or for some other reason I couldn't understand. At least, not until now.

There's no way our legends could've been true. It was impossible. I'd always thought they were just bed time stories that our grandfathers and the other elders told us around the campfire. But they were true. They were just preparing us for the possibilities.

But now here I am, pretty much alone, in the dark. In pain so excruciating that I didn't know how I wasn't screaming in more pain than I was doing now.

Up until this point, I felt so lost because I felt abandoned. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted the old Jake back. But I can see now, he was the same person, _I _was the one that changed.


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crow. I hope ya'll enjoy the story. I worked for months trying to get it done before I decided to post it on here.**

**P.S. I kind of had a playlist as I was writing this story. The song for this chapter was "Homecoming" by Hey Monday.**

I got out of the car. It was the first day of June and her I was, back in La Push. It was just as beautiful as when I left it when I was fifteen with my parents. That was two years ago.

I'm Sara Crowe. I'm seventeen now—going on eighteen—just graduated and am about to start at the University of Washington in Seattle. I was going to be moving in with Emily and Sam for the summer. Emily had always been like a big sister to me. She never judged what Jake and I had.

Jake! Good ol' Jacob Black. Its been three years since I've seen my best friend.

"Emily," I shouted as I saw her walk out of her and Sam's house.

"Sara! I missed you!" Emily gave me a big hug. She always smelled so good. Just like home. "How have you been?"

"Good. Missing home. It feels so great to be back." It did. It was always amazing here in La Push. I miss the cliff diving and hanging out with Jake.

"Where's your stuff?"

"It's in the back of the truck." We headed to the bed of the truck and grabbed my bags.

"So how was the drive?"

"It was alright. Stayed in a hotel last night before finally getting here?" I drove 2500 plus miles to get here. It took me two days to get here just because I had to stay in hotel and sleep. You know, since I was the only one driving.

"You look great. Houston's done you some good."

"Eh." I laughed. "It's crazy there. People, traffic, just all in all, totally opposite from here."

"Well, I'm just happy to see you back."

Sam and Emily lived in a very small two bedroom house. My room was probably the size of normal persons walk in closet. Okay, okay, it was a little bigger than that. It's big enough for a bed and dresser to put your clothes in. But that's still pretty small.

After I got settled in my room, I relaxed on the bed. Emily was making food for the guys. Mm, blueberry muffins and pancakes. Emily was always a great cook.

"Sara, foods ready! Come get some before the boys do!" I rushed to the kitchen. There was so much. Three big plates of pancakes and a mountain of muffins almost as big as my head. Who could possibly eat so much.

"Sara!" I looked away from the ginormous mountain of food and looked towards the door.

"Jared!" I couldn't believe it. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. Just some cargo shorts. "Oh my god! I missed you so much!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Ouch!"

"What?" Jared and Emily both shouted.

"Nothing, it's just...your burning up. Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"Um," he looked at Emily and I looked with him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Emily interjected. "The guys just have a little bit of a fever. It's been going around."

"Oh."

"But anyway, how you been? We missed you so much around here," Jared said.

"I've been good. Missing you guys. I remember when we used to cliff dive. That's something you just can't do in Houston."

"So how are your parents," Emily asked.

"They're good. A little upset I decided to come back to Washington for school. But, what can they do right."

"When do you start school?"

"In September. I can't wait. I'm so excited. Don't know what I'm going to major in yet though."

"Sarah!" It was Sam and Paul. I said hi to them and ran up to them as well.

"Ouch!" They felt the same way that Jared did. "So all of you guys have a fever?"

"Fever," Paul said looking questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the fever you guys have had for awhile now."

"Oh, yeah. We all have it."

"There's something you guys aren't telling me."

"It's nothing, just a fever," Sam said.

"I guess." I didn't quite believe them as I saw all of them scarf down five plates of pancakes and four blueberry muffins.

**Author's note: Next chapter coming soon. I don't want to upload them all at once. I think it would be a handful. Unless you think I should. If you want me to upload them all at once please let me know, it'll be of much help. Thanks for reading. Til next time.**


	3. You still my Best Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crow. I hope ya'll enjoy the story. I worked for months trying to get it done before I decided to post it on here.**

**Playlist:**

"**Best Friend" by Weezer**

I was settling right back in to our little reservation here in La Push. It's so beautiful here. You can't compare Houston to La Push. La Push outweighs it by 100%. After taking a couple of days to unpack, I figured I'd take a walk on the beach.

"I got it! I got it!" I heard from a far. That's when out of nowhere I got hit. Man, did it hurt. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Someone said as they grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up to see the white boy with blond hair and beautiful light blue eyes.

"I'm really, so, sorry. Come on, we have ice. We should really put some on your head before you get a huge bump." I followed the guy to a group of people sitting around a bonfire. "Here you go." I grabbed the bag of ice.

"I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton."

"Sara. Sara Crowe."

"So, where are you from Sara?"

"From here in Washington."

"Really? What school did you go to?"

"For about a year I went to school here on the reservation. For my last three my parents and I moved to Houston and I went to school there."

"Wow. Houston. I bet that was different."

"It was. Really different." Then out of nowhere this girl showed up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. And you are?"

"Sara."

"Hi, Sara. How do you know Mike?"

"I don't. I was minding my own business when I got hit in the head with a baseball."

"Oh, wow. That sucks."

"I'll be alright. I grew up getting beat up by boys. A little baseball isn't going to hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get hurt too bad." It was another guy. "I'm Tyler."

"I'll be alright, Tyler, don't worry." I continued to hang out. After an hour I headed back to Sam and Emily's. They were cool kids. And that Mike guy wasn't to shabby for a "pale face". I laughed a little as I walked up to the house.

"What's so funny," I looked up and saw who it was.

"Jake!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to do a double take. "Oh my god! Jake is it really you?" I ran up to him to give him a hug. I couldn't help but yell again. He was the same as all the other guys. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, it's really me. Although I should be asking you that question. You look good."

"So do you. Actually strike that. You look incredible. Wow, Jake, you know steroids aren't good for you." (Sorry, I had to do it. Lol!)

"It's called filling out. You'd of known that if you'd visited home more often."

"You know I couldn't help that Jake. My parents wouldn't ever let me." I couldn't believe my eyes. Jake was so buff. He was hot. Both literally and non-literal. "I missed you, Jake."

"I missed you, too, Sara." He started walk up to the porch to sit on one of the chairs and I followed him.

"So, what took you so long to come see me? I've been here for almost three days."

"Just been running around, hanging out and stuff."

"Too busy to come see me? You're best friend. At least I hope I'm still you're best friend."

"Of course you're still my best friend. That's never changed. Even after two years."

"So, what's new? Should you even be out with the fever all of you guys have?"

"I'll be alright, I'm strong, I'll survive."

"Hey, Sara! Jake." It was Sam getting home after spending the day out in the woods. Not really sure what he'd be doing out there but I learned not to question Sam. I knew he had a temper. I still don't understand how he did what he did to Emily's face. But I learned not to question it either.

Jake always kept me updated on stuff that was going on while I was away. When he sent me a picture of Sam and Emily after the accident, I couldn't believe it. It was hard to believe that Sam could do something like that.

"Hey, Sam, have fun in the woods today," I asked him.

"Yeah, always." He laughed and headed inside. I looked at Jake and he kind of looked reserved. Like maybe he wasn't getting along with Sam or something.

"Jake, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, one, because Sam didn't look too happy to see you. And two, because you looked uncomfortable being here as soon as he walked in the house."

"Everything's fine. I just haven't been around as much. I'm always in the city."

"What?" I was in shock. Jake hated the city. "Since when did you start going to the city?"

"Just started going. One of my friends lives there."

"One of them? No one has ever left the reservation. Well, other than my family."

"Oh, it's not any of us. She's a 'pale face'." We both laughed. It was fun being around Jake again. I could see myself falling for him. But then it clicked. I heard him say "she".

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, she's cool. You'd like her. She's a good friend." Jake...had a girlfriend. I knew it. I mean Jake's a great guy. He's sweet, caring, sensitive, and on top of that he's hot. How can a girl not sweep him up. See, my parents knew I was falling for Jake, and I thought they were crazy.

Jake was my best friend. But being away from him left this emptiness. He was always there for me. Ever since we were kids. Billy was nothing but sweet to me. He'd always say how he thought Jake and I would get married. But that was then, before my parents up and moved us.

"Hey, I gotta go."

"Really? But I just got here. I haven't seen you in two years."

"I know. I'll come see you again. I promise."

"Promise, promise?"

"Promise, promise, promise."

"Promise times five?"

"Promise times ten." Man, how I missed that. We'd been doing that for as long as I can remember. Everyone used to think it was so cute. We were six when we started it.

"Bye Jakey-pooh."

"Later, Sara bear."

Jacob walked away and I started to head into the house. Then something in me told me to turn around. It was in the woods. It was huge. It looked like a bear. But there were no bears out here. At least none that I've seen. I shook my head and headed inside.

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked it. Please don't hesitate to review and give me feedback. My stories are never really set in stone. So each chapter changes all the time up until I publish it on here. So please, review.**


	4. Are You Sure You Were Telling the Truth?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I hope y'all enjoy the story. I worked for months trying to get it done before I decided to post it on here.**

**Playlist:**

"**Something in the Way" by Nirvana**

I woke up this morning thinking of Jake and how he was so quick to leave. But, he promised he would come back to visit, and I believed him. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen.

I was sitting here at the table wondering what I was going to do today. Em went to the store to get some food. Man, can those boys eat. Especially with being sick. Then I thought, I'd go visit Billy. I missed him. As I was grabbing my stuff, my cell phone rang. That was the one thing about Houston, you had to have a cell phone. It came in handy. No one on the res ever used one. We never needed to. Everything and everyone was here. Everything was pretty much within walking distance. I looked at my phone. It was my mom.

_Great, what did she want?_ I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but she can be so overprotective. "Hey, mom."

"Hello, Sara. Just checking in on you. How's everything going?" My mom sounded very genuine. I honestly don't think she was the one who wanted to leave. She was really close to Sue Clearwater, and was always at her house. She was devastated to hear when Harry had a heart attack and couldn't be there for Sue. I think it was more my dad. He was scared of something, and I wasn't sure of what?

"Hey, mom. Everything's good. Sam and Emily are taking good care of me. Plenty of food to eat." I wanted to tell her about the sickness and the bear I thought I saw but I didn't want to freak her out. I knew she'd make me go back to Houston.

"That's good. How's Jake?"

"Jake's good. He's been going to the city a lot. He has a friend there. So, I might even get to see him when I start school."

"That's good."

"Hey, mom. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"But you have to promise not to tell dad."

"Okay, I promise."

"Mom, when was the last time there were bears here on the res?" It was a long pause. Something wasn't right. "Mom?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." My mom never took long to answer me. She always knew the answer as soon as I asked. She was just knowledgeable in stuff like that. Then she continued, "Not for a long time. They were always deep in the woods. They never came out."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"No, it's because Jake came by yesterday. And after he left, something made me turn around and I could swear I saw a bear. It was huge."

"Really? That's impossible. But in case it was, just be careful. I promise I won't tell you're father."

"Thanks mom." I love my mom. When I told her something in confidence, she always kept her promises not to tell my dad. "Well, I was getting ready to head out. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you, too, mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my bag. I grabbed my coat. It was raining outside. Wonderful Washington. The wettest state in the country. Got to love it. I started driving over to Billy's house. It wasn't to far down, but too far to walk...for me anyways. I've gotten so used to driving everywhere, no matter how short a walking distance it was. That was how things were in Houston.

When I got to Billy's, I got out the truck and headed up the porch and knocked on the font door. Before I knocked a second time the door opened.

"Sara Crowe. My it's been a long time. I heard you were back. Staying at Emily's I hear, too."

"It sure has. And yeah, I am." I went to give him a hug and he hugged me back. It was the first room temperature hug I had since my first hug with Emily.

"Come on in. Make yourself at home." I walked in the house and sat on the couch. Billy's house was always so cozy. Not much in it, and a bit small, but it sure felt like home. But then again, all the houses on the res weren't very big. The Quileutes, like all the other reservations around here were very old school. Peaceful. Not like Houston at all. "So, how was Houston?"

"Eh. Not like here. I miss the quiet. And of course, you, Billy. You were always great at story telling. Even as I got older I could never get enough of it."

"Well, I've definitely missed you." The look on Billy's face was genuine. He had a twinkle in his eye from the moment I walked in the door. That's when Billy interrupted my train of thought. "You hungry, you can't be eating too much over there at Emily's with Sam and the other boys eating up most of it." He let out a little chuckle.

"No, Billy, I'm good." Billy was in a wheelchair. Car accident when he and Jake's mom were coming home from Forks' Chief of Police, Charlie Swan's, house one night. They were watching the Marlins. Driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and hit their car. That was the night Jake's mom died. Jake was hurting so much when it happened. I never left his, or Billy's side at the hospital. The doctors said that the Chevy truck saved Billy's life. And when the three of us heard it, we were relieved. The only thing we didn't understand is why it couldn't have saved Jake's mom. Especially Jake.

Billy apparently sold his truck to Charlie a few years after. He was going to give it to his daughter, Isabella. That's what Jake told me anyway.

"So, Sara, I heard you're going to be going to the University of Washington down there in Seattle."

"Yup. I'm pretty excited to be starting school in the fall." I was, but what people didn't know was that I only chose Washington because I wanted to come back home. I didn't apply anywhere else. I just said I did and that I just didn't get in. I miss it here. My parents, though it was mainly my dad, were upset. But what could they do if I didn't get accepted anywhere else.

"So how you going to pay for school?"

"Got a scholarship. Softball to be exact. And I was able to get financial aid for the rest."

"Wow. Softball, huh? I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Billy." Billy couldn't help but make food. He sat a plate of pancakes on my lap as I sat on the couch."So how's Sue?"

"She's good. She's actually getting married again."

"Really? That's cool. I'm happy for her. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Charlie Swan."

"Oh, yeah. Jake told me they were together." Just as I was about to say something else the door swung open.

"Hey, dad, I need some clothes!" It was Jake, and he was...naked.

"Jake!"

"Oh, Sara." Jacob started blushing. "I didn't even see you. Um..." that's when Jake ran to his room.

"What was that all about," I asked.

"What, oh that? Probably lost his trunks cliff diving again." I laughed.

_Jake was never able to keep his shorts on when we used to cliff dive._

Jake came back out.

"Sorry about that."

"Not like I've never seen it before." I mouthed to him. He laughed.

"What's so funny," Billy asked.

"Nothing," saying simultaneously.

See, Jake and I have been friends since we were like five.

~Flashback~

It's the night before my parents and me were leaving for Houston. Jake and I were hanging out one last time. We were going cliff diving, and going to do some wake boarding. Jake was dropping me off at home but then we decided to take hike in the woods, when we stopped to sit and watch the sunset. After that Jake looked at me.

"I'm going to miss you, Sara. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Jake. I want to stay."

"Let's just runaway. You and me."

"Jake, how would we live? How would you be able to support us?"

"I could get a job."

"As a high school drop out?"

"I guess you're right. I don't know how I'm going to do without you."

"I'm sure you'll manage. You'll probably have adventures and have fun without me."

"I won't. You make things exciting." That's when he did it. He kissed me.

"Jake."

"What?" I couldn't answer him, so I kissed him back. One thing led to another. And that was the night Jake and I both lost our virginity to each other.

~Present~

I never regretted that night. If I had to lose it to someone I'm glad it was Jake.

"Sara!" Jake snapped his fingers to snap me out of my daze.

"Sorry, just thinking about the day before I left. I had so much fun that day cliff diving, wake boarding."

"Yeah, that was a fun day." No one ever knew about that night. Well, Emily did, but she didn't want me to think I couldn't trust her, so she never said anything to anyone. Not even Sam.

"Jacob, are you staying for breakfast?"

"No, not today. As a matter of fact, I gotta go. I'll be home around ten." Before I could even tell him bye, he ran out the door.

"What's that all about? He did that to me yesterday."

"It's just his friend. They've been inseparable for the past couple of years. I realize that I can't stop him with him being eighteen now." It was that girl in Seattle.

Jake said I was still his best friend, but was he just saying it so he wouldn't hurt my feelings?

**Author's Note: What's going on with Jake? Is he lying to Sara? What about the songs? Do you think they fit so far? Please everyone, review. Let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Be Careful With Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I hope ya'll enjoy the story. I worked for months trying to get it done before I decided to post it on here.**

**I pretty much wrote this chapter without a play list.**

It's been a couple of days since I went to visit Billy. Haven't heard from Jake since that day. It kind of sucks. It would be nice to spend more than a few minutes with him.

"Sara." I looked up from my bed. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"So, Jake..." he paused.

"What about him?"

"Look, I know you and him had something back then. You know, before you left."

"Yeah."

"Well, you've always been a good kid. You did something for me no kid should've ever had to have done. Stand by Em and me. Especially when it's family." See, Leah is my cousin through Harry. When I found out that Em and Sam had gotten together I stood by them. Em, despite with Leah being my cousin, had treated me more like family. Like I said before, Em always treated me like her little sister.

"Of course, it was no problem. I mean, Em's always been a big sis to me. But what does that have to do with Jacob?"

"Look, I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And so, I would hate to see you get hurt." Sam looked like he was in pain. Like he wasn't sure how to tell me what he wanted to tell me. "All of us—Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and even myself—have changed. Jake, well he...he's changed more than the rest of us. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, be careful when it comes to Jake."

"What do you mean he's changed. That all of you have changed? What's going on?"

"It's just that people change...grow. That's all. Just..." he paused again, "please, be careful. For me."

"For you, of course I'll be careful. Though, I'm not sure for what." Just as I said that, Sam walked out of my room. What was going on. Ever since I left it was like everything and everyone changed. And Jacob, I'm not even sure what was going on with him. I did intend on finding out.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short. I didn't want to drag it out. I wanted to be kind of short and to the point. Plus, I really didn't think it needed anymore. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review.**


	6. I'm Not a Child Anymore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I hope y'all enjoy the story. I worked for months trying to get it done before I decided to post it on here.**

**Playlist:**

"**Just a Girl" by No Doubt**

I woke up this morning thinking about the talk Sam and I had yesterday. I still couldn't figure out what was going on or why he said what he said, but again, no questioning Sam. I had to go check on my student housing and get my room reserved for the school year. I took a shower and got dressed. And headed to the kitchen.

"You hungry," Em asked.

"Not really, I'm already running late. I'll take a muffin for the road though."

"Alright, be careful out there."

"I will. I'll try to be back before nightfall." I grabbed a muffin and headed out.

I spent a majority of the day in Seattle. Getting stuff together for school. But I won't have to sign up for classes until August.

After a few hours at school, I started to head back home. I got out of the truck and started to head into the house. But before I turned the key I heard a lot of yelling from Sam.

"All, I'm saying is be fair to her!" I didn't want to go in just because if him and Em were fighting I didn't want to get in the middle of it. But then I heard someone else. It was a guy's voice.

"I'm not doing anything! I've stayed my distance!" It was Jake. Him and Sam were the ones fighting. I was actually relieved it wasn't him and Emily. I was going to head in and break up the fight but then I heard something.

"Don't do to Sara what Bella did to you when she chose Edward over you! It's not fair to her!" What was he talking about? Bella? Bella Swan? "You were hurting when she did it to you! Imagine what it'll do to Sara! Just be fair, Jacob!"

"You think I want to hurt her! You think I want to see her in pain! She's my best friend, that's never changed!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't take it. I ran. Ran into the woods. Before I knew it I was so far in that I got lost. I forgot how confusing they could be. Then I saw her. A figure of a girl with blond hair. And before I could blink, she was gone.

I eventually remembered my way back out. I saw a light in the distance and then an opening in the woods. I walked out and saw people gathered around the porch. It looked like a story telling circle. I saw some of the kids sitting around the fire and Billy was telling the stories of our tribe. It was the one about the third wife who distracted a vampire by stabbing herself so that they could kill the vampire. And by doing that she saved our whole tribe. That one was always one of my favorites.

I started walking up and I could feel my anger growing inside me. I didn't really know what was going on. But I was angry at Sam. I felt my self running at that point. I saw Sam and then the words just slipped.

"How could you, Sam?" I didn't know what was going on. I never yelled at Sam before. "Why didn't you tell me he was seeing someone else? Instead you had to tiptoe around the whole thing and just make me promise you not to let Jake hurt me!"

"Come on kids, story times over. I'll take all of you home," I heard Sue say. And I saw her and Charlie get in the cruiser and take off.

"Sara, you need to relax! I did it for your protection!"

"My protection! I wish people would stop treating me like a child! I thought you of all people wouldn't ever do that to me Sam!"

"I couldn't help it! You're like a little sister to me! I wanted to protect you from Jacob! He's in love with someone else!"

"Sam, don't!" I heard Billy say.

"Yeah, Sam, don't hurt her. You want to protect her but you're doing just the opposite," Em said in her normal tone. The only one staying calm. But that was Em. She never yelled. "Just stop before someone gets more hurt."

"She needs to know! She can't go on thinking that her and Jacob still have something and will someday!" Sam's words were piercing through my chest. They were not only hurting me but infuriating me.

"Sam!" Billy yelled again.

"How dare you," I finally yelled out. "You don't run my life! You never will!"

Just then something happened. Something I couldn't really explain.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's took so long to post the next chapter. I got a really bad virus on my laptop so I had to get it cleaned out. Luckily I know someone who was able fix it without losing my work. I would've been so upset had I this story. I don't think I would've rewritten either just because it wouldn't have come out the same way. I do lose my playlist for the story so I had to go back and remember which songs I had 'cause I didn't write it down, which I was mad at myself about. But anyway, glad I still have it and I can continue to post the same story. Thanks again for reading. And remember to review, please.**


	7. Normalcy? Not After This!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter.**

I was standing right in front of Sam, Em, and Billy. Billy's face was in shock. And I didn't know why. I saw shards of material on the floor that weren't there before. At least not that I noticed I was so caught up in yelling at Sam I didn't know what was going on around me.

Then within a split second I saw Sam change. It wasn't normal. There's no way. He changed into a wolf. Sam was a werewolf? Like in our stories?

_Sara. _I heard Sam say. But how?

_What's going on? Why are you a wolf? How the hell can I tell what you're saying? _I replied back to him.

_Because for some strange reason you're a wolf too._ There was no way.

_I don't believe you! You're lying! _I saw him look toward Em and Billy.

"Go! Run! Get a mirror from inside," I heard Billy shout at Em to do. And within seconds she was back out with mirror about half the size of a wall mirror.

"Here, Sara, just look," I heard Em tell me. I looked in the mirror. I saw it. Where I was standing was now a wolf. And I could clearly see where Em was standing so I couldn't say that she was lying.

_No way! This can't be! How?_

_Apparently you carry the gene that few of us carry. I guess since you were away so long and so far away, that there was no need for the fever to set in for you._

_What are you talking about? What few?_

_Well, It's me of course. And then there's my pack which consists of Paul, Jared, and two other kids—Brady and Collin._

_So you mean there's others when you say by "your pack"?_

_Yeah. Jacob's pack. Which is Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah._

_I just don't understand. So our legends are true?_

_Yes, they are. And don't worry, I'll guide you through this._

I could feel myself starting to calm down. But I was still angry at the whole situation. After another minute or so I could feel my temper slow subside. Emily had run into the house and I when she came back out she had a blanket in her hand. She handed it over. I looked down and saw I was back to normal but I was naked. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself.

"Why did this happen to me?" After saying that I fell to the ground in tears. I knew I wasn't ever going to be normal again. Not after all of this. I wanted it so bad to just go away and not be true.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Please, let me know what you thought? Did you see it coming? Let me know what you thought. Till next chapter, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	8. So You Were Preparing Us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter**

I was on the dirt floor crying my eyes out. I'd forgotten anyone was around. I felt so scared and alone. Then I saw Billy's wheelchair in front of me.

"Come on, Sara, let's all just go inside. You need to put some clothes on." After he said that I got up and we all headed inside. I went into my room to change into a tank top and some running shorts. After I did that I came back out and sat at the table.

"I wish this didn't have to happen to you. I thought this was over. I thought after what happened with our last incident, no one would've had to go through the change anymore," Sam said.

"What's going on? Please, tell me. Is this the fever you all were talking about?"

"Yes," Sam said, "it is. It happened a little while after you left for Houston. But why you, and why now, I have no idea."

"What did you mean by your last incident?"

"Look, you remember the stories I used to tell you and Jacob all the time. The one about the 'cold ones'?" Billy questioned.

"Yeah, of course. I always remember your stories. The 'cold ones' was a story about vampires."

"Right," Billy said. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember that these people, the Cullens I think, were found feeding on the wolves in the woods. And that's when your grandfather made a treaty with them. They wouldn't hurt them as long as they didn't hunt on our land or bite a human."

"Wow, you remember more than I did," Sam said with a chuckle.

"I loved the stories. They were interesting. What does that have to do with me being a wolf though, Billy?"

"See," Billy paused, "The Cullens came back a few years ago. Not too long after you left, and settled into Forks."

"What? So you're saying the legends about vampires are true? Everything you and the other elders have ever told us was true?"

"Yes, they are." Billy continued with his story. "Sam here was the first to go through the change. After that, everyone just kind of followed slowly. I'm assuming that because you were so far away from the vampires and the Cullens that the fever never needed to set in for you." Billy looked puzzled. He just couldn't comprehend the whole situation with me being a wolf.

"But what I don't understand, Billy, is that why would the fever set in for her now. Unless..." Sam didn't finish his sentence.

"Unless what," I questioned.

"Unless there's a vampire roaming around here."

"Are you sure those, Cullen people, aren't back," I wondered.

"No, they can't be," Sam replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because they moved not too long ago. See, since vampires don't age it's hard for them to settle in one place for more than a few years at a time. Once people start noticing they have to move on. The Cullens, had already been here for too long, so they packed there stuff and moved on."

"Oh, that's interesting to know."

"Yeah, and after a few decades, they go back to some places. It wouldn't matter at that point since the people that would've known or seen them would be dead." I stayed silent. Then I had to ask.

"So who is Jacob in love with?"

"Her name is..." Sam started to say but then Billy interrupted.

"Not for you to say Sam. I think that should be something that her and Jacob talk about."

"She has the right to know."

"I know, but that's something her and Jake need to talk about. No one else should tell her. Not even you."

"Fine, you're right. I'm sorry Sara."

"Don't worry about it. I may never know anyway. The past few times I've seen Jacob no more than a minute. Maybe it's good I don't know."

I didn't really mean what I said, but I didn't want Sam to feel like he had to tell me. Who knows? Maybe one of these days Jacob and I will get to talk one on one for more than five minutes.


	9. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter**

It's been about a week. Sam's been showing me the ropes and kind of telling me how things work.

_It's still hard to accept though. I mean, come on, just like vampires, my body is frozen in time. And until I learn to control my phasing to where my temper won't set it off, I'm stuck this way. Man, I seriously need to talk to Jake. I wish he would return my calls. But at the same time it pisses me off that he won't call me back. Was staying away from me him trying to keep his word not to hurt me. To protect me from the heartache. It was frustrating because it seemed to me he didn't think our friendship was important enough to break a promise. It wasn't like he had to listen to Sam anymore._

_Really, him again. Why can't you get over him. Trust me, he's not the one you're meant to be with. _I was on watch with Jared. Sam thought it'd be a good idea for all of the wolves to go back on watches since I'd gotten the "fever." He wanted to make sure everything was still safe.

_I hate when you say that Jared. And I hate forgetting that you guys can hear my thoughts. It's so frustrating. I'm just glad you can't hear them in human form. It's the only time I can really think of Jake without any frustrating thoughts from everyone else._

_Same here. I'd hate to have to hear your thoughts on Jake twenty-four seven._

_This whole imprinting thing sucks. How can a stupid thing say who we're going to be with? I mean who's to say that person is even right for us. And why can't Sam just tell me who Jake imprinted on?_

_Trust me, you'll feel differently about imprinting when it happens to you. And Sam won't tell you because it's not his thing to tell._

_If I even imprint. _I thought in a whisper, even though I knew Jared could hear me. _So why can't y'all tell me?_

_You will, I know it in my heart. _His thoughts were sincere. _And you know we can't. Alpha's orders. Sam says no, so we obey. _Jared reminded me.

_Uh! I hate this. I just need to talk to Jake. That's all I want. All I ask for is at least some closure if we're not going to be friends anymore. But the stupid idiot can't even return a simple phone call, because I would settle for closure over the phone._

_Just stop doing this to yourself. Trust me when I say, it's probably best this way._

As he said that, out of nowhere we heard a branch break. We looked around and saw nothing.

_Sara._ It was Sam._ We need to talk. Jared, go ahead and go home._

As soon as he said that Jared ended up phasing back and went home.

_What is it, Sam?_

_It's about Jake._

_What about him? Did he actually return one of my calls? _I said sounding a bit irritated.

_Stop doing this to yourself, _Sam said.

_All he had to do was return my call. If he'd done that I wouldn't be irritated._

_I know he should've done it along time ago. I take the full blame for that. So, I'm sorry. _

_It's cool, Sam, _forgiving him.

_Thanks. But anyway, yes, he finally did. I told him you had something important to tell him._

_But I don't have anything to tell him._

_Yes, you do, _Sam suggested._ You need to tell him about your change._

_Wait. You haven't told him? _I said shockingly

_Like it's not my position to tell you about his imprint. It's not my position to tell him about your change. Plus, I didn't tell him because I want you two to start talking to each other. You're best friends, and you two need to talk._

_Fine, _I said._ I'll just tell him whenever he decides to comes over._

_Actually, I told him to meet me here. He doesn't know you're going to be here. But when he does get here you need to phase back._

_Why?_

_Because that's another thing. Since you're in my pack and Jake has his own, you can't hear his thoughts and he can't hear yours. As the Alphas, Jake and I are the only ones who are able to hear each others thoughts outside our own pack._

_Well, I'm thankful for that._

_I just talked to him about ten minutes ago at his dad's house so he should be here in a bit._

_Good, I guess._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope your enjoying the story so far. Sorry it's taken a while to update it. Was actually cleaning and adding more to the chapter. Like I said before, I tend to change a lot of stuff up until I publish it. So again, hope you enjoyed it. **

**And remember to review, please. It truly helps me to keep editing and updating to story. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Is it Time for the Truth Already?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter**

_What am I going to say to him?_

_Well, you won't have to say much. Just phase back into a human and that's it._

_Yeah, I got that much. But what about afterward? When I've phased and showed him what happened to you guys happened to me, too?_

_Hold on, it's Jake. He's calling me._

_Yeah, I'm here already Jake, _Sam yelled out.

_That sucks I can't hear him. _And as I said that I saw a wolf walk up with russet brown fur. A little larger than Sam, too. Must be because Jake was supposed to be the Alpha of the our pack.

Long story short, he didn't want to be part of this, much less an Alpha, and so he let same continue. But of course, something happened—the part of the story no one will tell me—that Jake ened up breaking out on his own.

_Wow, Jacob's gorgeous as a wolf, _I thought.Sam snorted and I looked at him.

_Sorry, _I said to him. That's when he gave me a little nudge.

_Jake, someone has something to tell you, _he said and looked at me with his stern Alpha look.

_Fine. _As soon as I said that, I concentrated as hard as I could and phased back to my human form.

"Hello, Jake." I touched his face and stroked his fur. It was so soft. I looked him in the eyes. I could see he was confused.

You learn to read people and read how they feel when you look into their eyes. It tends to come natural when all you have are thoughts.

"Please Jake, we need to talk." He stepped back a few steps and then he phased into human form. There we were, both of us, standing there naked. Surprisingly, not as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Sara," he said but then paused.

"Yes, Jacob."

"But you can't. This isn't right. It's impossible. There haven't been any vampires here since the Cullens left. And you only just got here. This shouldn't have happened to you."

"Well, apparently there has, otherwise, I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

He looked a little sad. And then replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been insensitive about it. I know it's a hard thing to grasp. But it made me a little upset to realize that this whole mess isn't over. That there's still vampires around for you to have gone through the change to protect La Push—especially after a year. That's what I was really trying to say."

"It's okay, Jake. I should've known what you were trying to say. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You had every right to. I don't blame you. So, how long have you been like this? And how are you handling it?"

"For about a week now. I'm handling it alright, I guess. Sam's doing a great job helping me through it all so far. I've learned quite a bit. I'm still trying to learn how to control myself from phasing when I feel I'm going to get angry, especially when it's something so little like my dad telling me to go back to Houston. It's not very easy though."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It just takes time. Once you've been at it for awhile, it just comes naturally."

"I hope so." Jake looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What is it, Jake?"

"So...have you imprinted yet?"

There goes that stupid imprinting thing. I didn't want to know about his imprint. Even though he asked me. But that just meant the discussion was open and we were going to have to actually talk about it.

"No, not yet. It's probably because I haven't really been around anyone. Just been keeping to myself. Only hang around Sam and the rest of the pack. I'm still not comfortable being around other people."

"That's understandable. I was like that when the fever set in for me. So much that I hurt the people around me. But of course, there were other problems with it, too."

"Bella?"

He raised his eyebrow. I guess he wondered how I knew. Then he put it back in place and answered.

"I'm assuming Jared's told you the story. But, yeah, it _was_ Bella."

At that point I knew I had to ask him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Sara, what is it?"

"Have _you_ imprinted yet?"

Just as he was about to answer another wolf came around. He had sandy colored fur and was tall and gangly. And not too long after getting there, the wolf phased.

"Seth!"

It was my sweet little cousin. He always looked up to Jake, even though we were _only _two years older than him. It didn't seem to make a difference. But it never bothered us. We loved having him around. We'd always say he was our son and he'd call us mom and dad. It was cute. But of course, I left, and then it all changed.

"Sara," he said puzzled as I rushed to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

I was about to say something until Jake interjected.

"She's one of us. Apparently she carries the gene, too."

"But the Cullens left and we killed all the bad ones," Seth said. Then added, "Why would anyone else need to go through the change after all that. As a matter of fact, it's been a year since Brady and Collin went through the change."

"I know, it's a little mysterious to me, too. Sam and I are going to have to get together and figure it out." See, after Jake phased I noticed Sam walking away. I knew it was just because he wanted Jake and I to talk alone. But of course, we weren't able to talk it all out, since Seth did show up.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long again. Did a lot of revising. Hope you guys are enjoying the story still. Remember, just because the story is done doesn't mean I'm not still doing a lot of editing, so feedback is always good. Thanks again for reading. And don't forget to review.** **So until next chapter, take care.**


	11. Renesmee, huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter**

"I thought I heard voices," someone yelled from behind me.

It was Paul. I guess it was time for his watch.

See, being a wolf makes it impossible to actually keep a watch on you. Otherwise, you'd have to get a new one all the time from breaking it when you phased. And it's so hard for people on the res because we _don't_ have _a lot _of money.

I remember Jared told me that when this whole thing started happening, Billy was always telling people—the ones who knew, any way—that Jake would probably have to run around naked because he kept phasing with his clothes on. Which is another reason why we have to learn to control our anger, so we won't destroy all our clothes. And of course the reason why we were told to take them off before we phased on our own concentration.

"Sorry guys, but now that Paul's here, I gotta go. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about school."

Which was true. I wasn't trying to run away. This whole shape-shifter wolf thing has left me wondering if I'm even going to be able to go to school. Which apparently, is most likely not possible. From what Sam's told me, all the guys dropped out of school, and Leah didn't even go to college. Which, in a way, I can see why. I mean, how often do teachers make us mad. Or even the little things our friends do to make us mad. We'd be putting everyone in danger by going to school in our predicament.

_Sigh._

_Who knows, maybe we'll figure this whole thing out within the next week, and this whole thing can be over and done with. And then I'll be able to control my phasing, quit being a wolf, and then be able to go to school with my scholarship. Like the original plan was, so I can be normal again. _I laughed at idiocy of my thought. _Fat chance. Things will never be normal for me again._

"Later Sara. Tell Em I said 'hi,'" Seth said.

"I will. I'll catch you guys later."

I didn't want to run all they way with no clothes so I phased back into a wolf.

The thing about being a wolf is that we have really good hearing. And so because of it, I heard everything Seth and Jake said after I left.

"Well, I guess we'll go too," Jake told Paul.

"Alright, later."

About a few minutes after they left I heard them continue to talk. They were a little closer to me than I thought. I tried to stay hidden. Maybe I would get to find out _something_.

"So did you tell her about you and Renesmee?"

"No. But I was about to tell her when walked up."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's cool, Seth, don't worry about it. I wasn't really sure I was going to tell her anyway. I don't think she'd understand. It's got to be the right time."

"I mean, when it comes to Renesmee, when is it really the right time?"

"You're right," he sighed. "I just don't know how she's going to take it."

_So that's her name. Renesmee. Hmm. Different. I just wish Jacob could've told me I was his best friend. He was always able to tell me everthing, no matter what the situation. I mean, what could possibly be so bad that he'd be hesitant to tell me._

_What do you mean you wish he could've?_

I turned around.

_Oh, hey Sam. Seth showed up as soon as Jake was about to tell me about his imprint. All I know at this point is her name. And that's only because I happen to overhear it._

_I'm sorry, Sara. I was hoping Jake would tell you. Especially since we've gotta figure out why the fever set in for you now. If there's vampires around, we gotta find them And if it is a Cullen, then we have to go make sure we remind them of the treaty. I'd really hate for them to have broken it._

_It's probably nothing Sam. I probably got it because I'm back. Just like it would've happened anyway._

_You wouldn't phase just because. There has to be a vampire on Quileute land._

_I guess Sam. I'm going home. _

I found my clothes, phased back to my human form, and got dressed. I headed inside. Em was making her famous cinnamon french toast.

_Mm_. I loved Emily's cooking. Especially now that I could eat so much more than I could before.

I rushed to open the door. And as soon as I went inside, I saw, sitting there to my surprise...

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. Yay! **

**Hmm...who are the mysterious people Sara sees in Sam and Em's house? Will Sara ever find out the truth Jake can't seem to tell her about Renesmee? Keep reviewing and find out. Lol!**

**Thanks again to EVERYONE who's been reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it. Til' next chapter. Take care and later days.**


	12. Surprise Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter.**

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," my mom said joyfully.

"And to see if you wanted to come back to Houston." I couldn't believe my dad.

I sat down at he table. The pile of french toast was calling my name. As much as I wanted to control myself in front of my parents, I couldn't, I was too hungry. Emily set down a plate in front of me and I put five french toasts on my plate.

"I'm not going back. School starts in a couple of months. There's no way I can pick a different school unless I go to community college. And you really only do that when you don't have any other options. My option is, the University of Washington. It's a good school. I'm not going anywhere else."

I garbled down the french toast.

"Sweetie, slow down. You're going to choke."

My mom was always such a worrier. But I love her all the same.

"Sara Crowe, are you pregnant," my dad yelled out.

I really couldn't help but choke on the piece of toast I had in my mouth. I guess my mom was right.

"Did Jacob do this to you," he questioned loudly.

Wow, I couldn't believe he actually said that. But, at the same time, I couldn't help but wish that was even possible. And not because I wish it was Jake, but because I don't even know if I can even _get_ pregnant with my body being frozen in time?

I guess we're not that much different from vampires. The only difference being I can stop once I'm in control of this thing.

"Dad, are you crazy? No I'm not pregnant! Jeez! That's not even mathematically possible to start with. I've only been here a week."

"Well, you're scarfing down food like there's no tomorrow. The only way that's possible is if you're pregnant."

"Well, I'm not. Calm down."

"And what is this you're wearing. Sports bra and shorts. Do you not have the decency to put on some clothes? I mean, you are around Sam and a bunch of other guys," my dad continued to add to his rant.

Before I could reply back though...

"Hey, Sara, you're on watch tomorrow," Paul yelled as he ran inside the house.

"Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Crowe. Didn't know you guys were in town."

"They just got here," I pointed out.

"What is he talking about?"

What was I going to say? My dad had this look in his eyes. He could usually tell when I was lying. Maybe being a wolf will change that. Hm...you never know. It's worth a shot.

"Sara!"

"We're all taking turns at night. We all wanna see the meteor shower but we don't know when it's going to happen. So, we all are taking turns waiting for it. Since I have a cell it makes things easier for everyone to just call in and say it's happening.

"That's really cool, hun."

My mom, the sweetest woman in the world. My dad just sat there looking like he didn't know what to

say. Then...

"So you're letting them borrow your phone?"

"Yeah."

"That's really nice of you. You know, considering you never let your phone out of your site back when we first got it for you."

_Shit!_ _My dad's right._

"It's because this is something important to us. So, I was willing to let it go at night. I mean, I'm asleep anyway so it's not like it matters."

I could tell my dad was a little skeptical, but he couldn't disprove the fact.

"So, how long are you guys going to be in town for?"

"Just 'til tomorrow night. Our plane leaves from the airport at nine," my mom answered.

"That's cool. Well, I'll see you guys later. I was going to go to First Beach.

I wasn't really going to, but I knew if I stayed in the house any longer I was going to end up blurting out the truth about the whole wolf thing.

"Sara..." I heard my mom say. But I closed the door before I even heard the rest of her sentence.

I knew my dad knew the legends were true. He was a council leader just like Billy.

Well, Billy's actually the Chief of the Quileute tribe.

Anyway, everyone on the council obviously knew the "legends" were true. Despite that though, Sam and I agreed, it would hurt not only my mother, but my father, too. To know his one and only daughter was a wolf. Even though he would've known it was a possibility, we didn't think he'd take it very well with his bad heart.

To be perfectly honest though, I think he knows, or at least has an inkling that I did go through the change. He probably just doesn't want to admit it out loud. Which is probably why he brought up the pregnancy nonsense. In his head anyway. But, who truly knows what he's thinking. The only one who knows is my father himself.

I was started running towards the beach when...

"Sara!"

I recognized the voice but I couldn't quite pin point it. And so I turned around to see who was calling me and saw him. And my face lit up like a sunny day in Forks.

**A/N: Hmm...so who's the mysterious guy? I'm sure you guys already know who it is though. But still...keep reviewing to find out more and to keep this story going.**

**On a side note, I just wanted to say, thank you so much for reading. But I did want to inform everyone it's going to be hard for me to update as quickly because of work, and it being back to school, so I'm going to be working long hours. But, I will try my hardest to keep the updates close together, just bare with me for a few weeks. **

**Once again, I do want to THANK EVERYONE who's reviewed so far. Much appreciated. Til' next chapter. Take care and later days.**


	13. Cliff Diving!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist.**

It was Mike. Hadn't seen him since I first came back.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Jacob Black down at First Beach. I knew he grew up here so I asked if he knew you. He told me I'd find you here."

"That's cool. I was just going to head down there."

Then an idea popped into my head. And I told Mike about it.

"Actually, how about we do something different. Cliff diving! You ever been?"

"No. Sounds a little scary."

"It's not. But...maybe because I've done it since I was ten. You don't have to come if you don't want."

"No, I do. Just let me go get my swim trunks from Tyler's van."

"You don't need them. You're wearing shorts. Trust me, it'll be fine."

We headed up the path Jake and I used to take to the cliff.

Of course, these days I'm used to diving from the highest part so I passed up the lower cliff. Although, maybe I should've stayed on the lower one since I had Mike with me. But, in my head I knew he'd be able to do it.

"So, what made you come back to Washington? Especially Forks and La Push? I think I'd prefer the sun to the rain. I think anyone would," he asked as we walked to long trail to the cliff.

"I missed my friends. I missed the peacefulness. Don't get me wrong, Houston has it's perks when it comes to living in the city. But it will still never compare to the love of a small town. And how everyone here takes care of each other when they're in need. Like me for instance. My friends, whom I consider family, are letting me stay with them until school starts. You can't get people like that in the big city. I mean you could, but they're very few and far between."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After that we walked a few more miles to the top of the cliff.

"Are you sure this is safe," he questioned as he looked down.

"Yeah, I jump all the time."

"Sara!"

I turned to look.

"What are you doing with him _up here_?" 

"What does it look like, Sam? Cliff diving, duh."

"We need to talk," Sam said in his stern alpha voice.

"Well, I'm busy right now."

"Look, stop acting like a child. This is important."

"Fine, I'll be home in twenty minutes. Is that fine with you?"

"See you in twenty minutes."

Sam took off.

"Who was that," Mike asked.

"Him? That was Sam. Him and his wife are the ones that are letting me stay with them."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah, they're great. Sam's always been very protective of me though. He's been there for me since I was a kid even though he's only five years older than me."

"That's cool. At least you have someone looking out for you."

He was right. But sometimes it did get a little annoying. But I knew Sam's heart was always in the right place. Which is why I can sort of understood why he won't tell me about Jake's imprint. The only thing I don't get is _why_ it's so secretive.

"So, are you ready to jump?"

"Um, well, not really," he stuttered.

"Come on, I'll even hold your hand and jump with you."

He grabbed my hand.

"Ready? One...two...three!"

We both jumped and landed in the water feet first. We came up out of the water.

"Woah! That was amazing," sounding excited.

"I know right. Would you do it again?"

"Yeah, I think I would. As a matter of fact, I know I would do it again."

"Cool."

With that said, we both swam to shore.

"Well, I gotta go see what Sam wanted. I'll catch you later, Mike."

"Alright. Bye."

"Sara!"

"Hey, Tyler. How's it going?"

"Good."

"Where'd you guys come from?

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Mike blurted out.

I laughed a little.

"So are you joining us for the bonfire tonight," Tyler asked.

"Wish I could, but I got some things I have to do. Maybe some other time."

"Alright."

Tyler looked a little disappointed I couldn't stay.

"Well, gotta run. See you guys later."

**A/N: Sadly the end of another chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you guys that she did not imprint. But this chapter does leave you to wonder, what did Sam want? Will Jake and Sara ever finish their talk? And will Sara ever find out what the big secret about Renesmee is? Wow, that's a lot of questions. Okay, so it's only three. Lol!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember to keep reviewing. It always helps the editing process of each chapter.**

**And for EVERYONE who's reviewed so far, THANK YOU. So, til' next chapter, take care and later days.**


	14. Seriously? Another Talk?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist for this chapter.**

After leaving Mike, I headed back to Sam's.

"Hey, Em. Where is everyone?"

"Well, you're parents went to go visit Sue."

"Sam?"

"He's on watch tonight. Paul had some things to do so Sam switched with him."

"He's on watch? Then why was he telling me we need to talk. I was rushing home."

"He told me about that. He saw you with that kid. He wanted to tell you himself but he told me to go ahead and say it."

"What? Is he a vampire?"

I laughed as I said it.

"No, he's not."

"Then what is it?"

"You can't bring outsiders here. They can't know about you guys and what you are. Especially when you're new to all of this. If you lost your temper, you'd be putting that kid in danger."

"I wasn't going to tell him. But I don't think that's fair."

"Yes it is. If people knew about you guys then it would reek havoc all over town."

"I realize and understand that. But I meant that it's not fair as far as me being able to hang out with Mike. I mean, come on, Jake got to bring Bella and tell her all our stories. That's what I meant about it not being fair."

"That's different. She found out. No one told her."

"Yeah, through a loop hole."

Em looked confused.

"Jared's told me. So don't tell me I can't hang out with Mike. He's a good guy. Plus, I don't think I'd wanna put throw him in this world by trying to find a loop hole."

"Okay, fine. Just try to limit your time with him. At least until you can learn to control your temper."

"Fine. Only because of the last part."

**A/N: Sorry chapters so short. I didn't want to make it any longer than I had to. This was another, straight to the point, chapters.**

**Also, thank you for being patient. The back to school season is starting to get crazy. I've had a total of 20 hours of sleep in the past 4 days. So again, thanks for being patient.**

**Please, continue to review. And once again, I'm going to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed. It is much appreciated. So, til' next chapter, take care and later days.**


	15. So We Finally Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist**

It's been a few days since my parents surprised me by showing up.

_I still can't believe my dad thought I was pregnant._ _That's ridiculous._

I was laying on my bed flat on my stomach. I was supposed to see Jake today. We were going to finally talk. Though, I don't know if there's much left to say.

_Uh! I'm not sure I wanna do this, _I thought.

After a few minutes I got up and headed outside. Apparently he wanted to meet outside where "it was safe" as he put it.

I finally walked out. And as soon as I did, I heard someone call out my name.

"Sara!"

"Jake."

I didn't sound as excited as him. And by the look on his face, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

_Sigh._

He knew me too well.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You don't seem very excited to see me."

"No..."

"You're not excited to see me?"

"No, I am. I'm just not sure of what the outcome of this conversation will be."

"Why? We're fiends. Why wouldn't it turn out fine?"

"I guess because people are so intent on letting you tell me about this whole imprint you made. It makes me a little afraid. And plus, how can I not when you say you wanna meet outside because 'it's safe'."

His face went from excited to sad in two point five seconds. This wasn't going to turn out right.

"So what is it that you need to tell me, Jake?"

"Nothing specific. Just wanted to catch up with my best friend."

"You've had plenty of times to catch up. I love you, Jake. You're my best friend. But there's something your not telling me. And I know it's about your imprint. Like I said before, no one's telling me, so something's up."

"I'm sorry, Sara. I know I've been a bad friend. But it's hard for me to stay away from my imprint for long periods of time. And there's not much to say about it. She's my imprint and that's all there is to it."

"Bullshit!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Jake said in a tone I'd never heard before.

"Then make me understand! Tell me what's going on. Why is everyone making your imprint such a big damn deal!"

Then I smelled it. Like something rotten. It wasn't strong. Really a very light rotten smell. A normal person wouldn't be able to smell it, I'll put it that way. But I didn't know what it was.

Then a few seconds later, I saw her. Stepping out of a Blonde hair with what looked like bronze colored roots, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake!"

She finally ran up.

"What's taking so long? I thought we were gonna go out to eat."

"We are Nessie. I just gotta talk to my friend first."

_Nessie? Could it be her? Renesmee? She's gorgeous._

"Oh, hi, I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen."

**A/N: I know Nessie doesn't have blond hair, but for the sake of the story, I needed to make her blond. Plus, I figured she's the only one that can actually change her hair color and all that since she's half human, so I just went for it. Hope y'all aren't too upset at me for this change.**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Always a big help. And thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. It's always appreciated. THANKS.**


	16. Dead to Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Playlist:**

"**Are You Ready?" by Three Days Grace**

"**Your Betrayal" by Bullet for my Valentine (It's a mix of both. And if you don't like hardcore screamer music you can just read the lyrics. But it's really only screamer in certain parts of the song.)**

"Cullen? As in the vampire family Cullen?"

"Yeah," she said with a little restraint. Like she wondered how I knew.

I could feel my blood boiling. I couldn't control myself. Then out of nowhere...

"Jake! Nessie!" I looked and saw Seth. My sweet little cousin.

_How did he know about her? Dumbass, he's part of Jake's pack. Of course he had to have known. But how can he be happy about this? What the hell was going on?_

"What the hell are you doing, Jake? She's a vampire," I yelled at him.

"She's different. She's not all vampire. She's half human."

I could tell he wanted to tell me the whole story. But I didn't want to hear it. And by the look on his face he could tell I didn't either.

"She's my imprint, Sara! So you can't touch her! You're not allowed to," he said sternly.

He was telling the truth and I _hated_ the fact that I couldn't kill her. I could feel my blood boiling higher and higher.

_He imprinted on a vampire!_ "What the hell, Jake. So you think I'm just going to stand by and not do anything! She's probably the girl I saw in the woods! She's probably the one who did this to me! Why I'm like this!"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time Nessie's set foot here. Ever!"

"That you know of! The girl I saw in the woods had blond hair, just like her! And according to the treaty, the Cullens are not allowed on our land!"

"Everything's changed! She's allowed! The only one who's allowed! But she never came because she didn't wanna risk anyone else changing into one of us because of her!"

I looked at the girl who was supposedly half human-half vampire. She had chocolate brown eyes. Not something you'd see on a vampire. But she also had pale skin. Something you _would_ see on a filthy bloodsucker. I couldn't help but believe him. But that didn't change anything.

"You're an idiot, Jake! That's all I really have to say! I can't believe you got yourself into this! This is all their fault!"

"Sara, you need to calm down!" I heard it from a distance.

And after a few seconds I felt someone's hand.

"Now, Sara!" I turned to see Sam.

"I can't believe you! You knew about this, and you weren't going to tell me! I think this was important enough to where y'all didn't have to wait for Jake to tell me!"

"We thought it best if he told you. We thought it would be easier."

"Easier? You thought it would be _easier_?" That was so stupid. "So, what if he'd never told me?"

"Then we would've told you. Fair as that."

"Fair? None of this is fair! I'm like this because of her and her family! And now I find out Jake's a leech-lover!"

"All of this is over, Sara! You don't know what's going on?"

_That stupid leech._

"Don't talk to me you filthy bloodsucker!"

"Hey!" Jake was protecting her. "That was uncalled for!"

"Why, because she's you're imprint! I could care less about your stupid imprint!"

"Sara, calm down before you phase and hurt someone," Sam yelled at me.

I wanted to. I wanted to phase. I wanted to kill the bloodsucker. But I had to obey Sam. He was the Alpha. _Uh._

The next few sentences were kind of a blur. But I knew I meant them.

"We're through! After this, you're no longer my best friend! You're dead to me Jacob Black!"

I looked around me and could see everyone's face. Jake's especially. I'd hurt him in the worst way possible. But something inside of me didn't care. He betrayed us. Even if she was his _soul mate_, she was still a bloodsucker.

"Sara, you don't mean it," Jake said with such pain.

"Actually, I do. I can't be acquainted with someone who's friends with the bloodsuckers responsible for all this."

I said what I needed to say and took off.

**A/N: So Sara finally knows the truth. What a relief, right? What'd you think? Was she too harsh or did she act accordingly? How do you feel after reading this chapter? Just a few questions I wanted to ask y'all. To see if I got the reactions I was going for. So please, review, let me know.**

**And once again, THANKS for your reviews. Always will be appreciated. And until next time. Take care and later days.**


	17. Imprint?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**No playlist**

I took a walk on the beach.

_Hopefully I don't get hit in the head with a ball again,_ I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

It was the sweet familiar voice.

"Nothing, just thinking how I hoped I didn't get hit in the head like the last time I walked on the beach."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that."

"So what are you doing today, Mike?"

"Not much. Parents bugging me about school. So I decided to come down to La Push. It's my place to just come and think."

"Yeah? Same here. I love it. It's so peaceful. I can't get this in Houston. Yeah, there's Galveston and Texas City, but they don't compare to First Beach."

"So what'd you come to think about?"

I didn't know what to tell him. I had to keep my words limited. I didn't have time to think of anything though.

"Sara." It was a woman's voice.

When I looked to see who it was, I saw Leah. My other cousin and Seth's sister. We'd never been close. Not since she found out I knew about Sam and Emily.

"We need to talk."

"I'm busy right now. Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't."

Then I saw her look towards Mike. The look in her eyes was unexplainable.

"Hi, I'm Leah. Sara's cousin."

"Mike."

The look in his eyes was the same as Leah's.

_No way. Is it possible? Mike and Leah...imprinted._

**A/N: Aww...que cute! Leah imprinted. What do you think about that? Hmm? Well, let me know what you guys think. Always appreciate the feedback. And sorry so short.**

**I just want to thank you all for being patient. The back to school season has been kicking my behind. And of course I just got promoted so I only have like two days off a week. But like I said, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**And again, yeah, I know I do it all the time. THANKS to EVERYONE who's reviewed the story. Like I said, always appreciated. And until next time...Take care and later days.**


	18. Want to Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Playlist:**

"**We Are Going to Be Friends" by The White Stripes**

"**Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

"**Breathe" by Taylor Swift**

I left Mike and Leah on the beach. I didn't want to ruin their new imprint.

_Not like I could, thoug_h.

Looks like I didn't have to keep my secret from Mike anymore. Which, in my mind, was such a relief. At least I could have someone to talk to now that Jake and I were no longer friends.

I walked inside the house to find Em cleaning up some glass.

"Em, what happened?"

"Nothing, just being a little clumsy."

I didn't really believe her. And by the look on her face, she could tell I didn't.

"Don't worry, it wasn't Sam. Trust me."

"Okay, I believe you."

I was about to head to my room when I decided to tell Emily the news.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I ran into Mike down at the beach. We were talking and that's when I saw Leah. She imprinted on Mike."

"Really?"

She had a genuine look of happiness on her face after she heard the news.

"I'm glad it happened. I knew she would. And now that it's happened to her, I have so much hope for you. I was really scared that it wouldn't work the same for you and her."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to my room."

I started to plop myself on the bed when I saw a piece of paper folded in half. I picked it up and started to read it. I recognized the handwriting. It was Jacob's.

_Dear Sara,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I wish that things could've turned out different. But it's just the way things are. I'm sorry. I hope one day you can learn to live with all of this. And maybe then, we can go back to the way things were. But just remember, you'll always be my Sara bear, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Jakey-poo_

As much as I hated that Jake was right, this is just the way things are. He imprinted on a vampire. But he was wrong about one thing. I'd never be able to live with any of this. But I couldn't help but think back.

I was walking into my first day of kindergarten. I was so scared. I didn't want to leave my mommy. She always takes care of me when my daddy's at work. I wanted to stay home and help her bake cookies. Things like that, I didn't want to go to school.

"Alright, sweetie, here's your class."

"I don't wanna go mommy."

"You have to. Don't worry, I'll be here right after school to pick you up."

"But I wanna stay home with you!" I heard a boy yell not too far away from where my mommy and me were standing.

He didn't want to let go of his mommy either.

"Hi, Sarah. I see Jacob's giving you a hard time, too."

"Yeah, you know how kids are."

That's when my mom put her hand on my back.

"Sara, this is Jacob Black. And this is is his mom, Sarah."

"Hi, Jacob. I'm Sara."

"Hi, Sara. That's cool, you have the same name as my mommy."

"Cool. Maybe that means we'll be best friends?"

"Yeah, I think so. So do you wanna sit next to me."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Looks like our kids are going to be good friends," I heard my mommy say.

"Yeah, I'm happy Jake could have a friend already," Jake's mom, Sarah, replied.

Jake and I headed inside and sat next to each other at one of the tables.

"Sara, what do you have for lunch?"

"Um, I have a some of my Uncle Harry's homemade fish fry. It's really good. And some of my mommy's chocolate chip cookies."

"Sounds good. I have a ham and cheese sandwich with a pudding cup."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Mm, my favorite kind."

"Mine, too."

"Cool. You wanna share at lunch today."

"Yeah. That would be cool."

Jake and I became instant friends that first day of kindergarten. Our parents kept saying since that day, we were inseparable. We'd make mud pies together. We did everything together. And something they don't know, we lost our virginity to each other.

I couldn't believe my best friend was gone. But then again, after everything I learned, he wasn't the same Jake I met when I was five years old. He was in love with a vampire. Half human or not, she was still a vampire. I was going to have to go on without my best friend. I was going to have to learn to live without Jacob Black to talk to.

I took the letter he wrote me and got up from my bed. I went to the kitchen.

Em had gone to the store so I was home alone.

I went to the stove and burned the right hand corner of Jake's letter. I threw it in the sink and watched it burn. After the paper turned to ash I turned the faucet on and watched the ashes go down the drain. That was the last thing I would ever let myself remember of the old Jake. Because he was no longer Jake to me, he was just plain, Jacob Black. Period.

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. Sara's doesn't seem to ever forgive Jake. Kinda sad, right? Do you think she went overboard? Let me know what you think. It's always good to get feed back on how you guys feel.**

**On a side note, I wanna thank y'all for being so patient. Work has been kicking my butt. Down a manager so we're all having to work more. But anyway, just wanted to say thanks to all the loyal readers, and new ones of course.**

**And of course, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. It's always great to get reviews and always appreciated. So until next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Take care and later days.**


	19. Deja Vu? Nope, Just Another Talk! Great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Playlist:**

"**Breathe" by Taylor Swift (Sort of rolls over)**

"**Never Let You Down" by The Verve Pipe (When I was listening to this song I started writing it as if it was coming from both Sara and Mike's POV and how their friendship developed.)**

Man, I just can't stay here anymore. This house feels so small. Maybe because I went from four foot nine to five foot six. I don't know how the guys can handle being so big in such small places. I guess you learn to manage.

On top of feeling like a caged animal. No pun intended. Jake, called me yesterday. I didn't answer. I was on watch and when I came back, Emily told me that he'd called. I didn't call him back. I just couldn't do it.

_I need to think. I'm going down to the beach._

A part of me felt horrible for the way I'd treated him. I mean, we'd been friends for so long, that it just felt weird to be without him. But I knew what I had to do. I knew in my my heart I did the right thing. I was protecting myself and my family. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew it was the only way to stay safe from those filthy bloodsuckers.

"I got it! I got it!"

_Oh no! Not again. _I flinched. Then I heard laughter

"Mike," I yelled as I jumped to give him a hug.

"How's it going? Haven't seen you in like a week."

"Yeah, just been doing a lot of thinking. So, how are things with you? With Leah?" I saw Tyler and everyone in back of Mike so we walked in the opposite direction. Once we got a good ways away we continued to talk.

"They're good. I'm not sure how to take it all in though. It's a little weird."

"I know. Imagine how we felt. And we're the ones it happened to."

"I tried. I can't." He put his head down and stayed silent for a few minutes. Then looked at me.

"Sara. In the little time that we've known each other I think we've become close."

"Yeah, I know. You've become my best friend."

"Which is cool. So I hope you don't get mad at me when I talk to you about something."

"No, no, no! Mike, why?"

"What? How do you even know what I'm going to say?"

"Come on. Leah's part of Jacob's pack. I know you know what happened."

"Sara, please hear me out."

"Fine."

I really didn't want to, but as of right now, Mike's the only one I can really talk to. It used to be my mom, but like I said before, we'd all agreed it was best not to tell my parents.

"Sara!" I snapped out of it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what do you need to say?"

"Alright, if you say so. But if you need to talk, you know I'll be here for you."

I looked in his eyes. It reminded me of someone. In fact, it reminded me of Jake. The old Jake. The look in his eyes was sincerity and kindness.

"But anyway, what I needed to say. I know Jake and you have been friends for a long time. Since you guys were five. I'd consider myself lucky if I had a _best friend_ for that long. Don't get me wrong, I've known Tyler and them for as long as you've known Jake, but I consider them close friends. Definitely not the friendship you and Jake had."

"I know. I did consider myself lucky, don't get me wrong. But this is more wrong. They're our enemy. They fed off the animals on our lands. It's because of them we had to go through this."

"I get it. But Nessie had nothing to do with it. Trust me when I say, she's more human than vampire."

"Nessie? You're calling her Nessie?"

"Well, Renemsee is such a mouthful."

"I guess. Whatever. I just don't know. Maybe I need time to soak it all in. I just can't help but think that she was the girl I saw in the woods that day."

"What are you talking about? What girl?"

"The girl. Jacob didn't tell you?"

"Well, he mentioned something, but he didn't tell me everything. What day? And what happened?"

"It was the day I found out what I was. After I overheard Jacob and Sam arguing over me. Well, more like Sam telling him to be fair to me and not hurt me." I paused and looked out towards the water. _That day was so painful. But not more than the day I found out about Renesmee—and Jacob imprinting on her._

"Sara?"

"Sorry, just thinking. So anyway, as I was saying. I saw this girl with the same blond hair as the leech he imprinted on."

"Must you call her a leech?"

"Is bloodsucker better?"

"No," he sighed. "I guess, I can give you that much if you're actually letting me talk to you about this. Continue."

"Good, thank you." I realized I said it a little immaturely. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it."

"So just to sum it up, I saw the girl with blond hair but she vanished in the blink of an eye. I never saw her face. After the fever set in, and Sam and Billy told me what was going on, I figured that girl I saw was a bloodsucker."

"But you don't know for sure it was Nessie."

"Look, Mike, I understand you're just trying to do the right thing, and I really commend you for it. But, as far as Jake's imprint, I understand he couldn't control it. But he had the choice to stay away from the leech's mother. Especially after he found out that she was going to marry leech's father."

"That's not fair."

"What's with everyone and fairness. None of this is fair. If it was, none of us would have ever become what we are. A bunch of wolves because of some stupid bloodsuckers."

"I get that. I guess, in a way, I understand where you're coming from. But I'm just going to say one more thing and then I'll let if go, if that's okay with you."

"It's okay, go ahead. Say what do you need to say, Mike."

"Now, if Jacob hadn't gone to see Bella those days before she had Renesmee, he would've never imprinted. He was destroyed, as I'm sure the others have told you. He was always angry, that's why it was hard to stay in human form to begin with. Before Renesmee was born, he went out looking for an imprint. So think about it, if he hadn't gone to see Bella, he would still be angry, miserable, and alone because he would've never gotten the chance to see Nessie."

_Jake, miserable?_

I'd never seen Jake miserable. He was always a happy kid, which always made me happy. As much as I'd hate to think that Mike might be right about the whole situation, I just couldn't bring myself to accept the leech family. I couldn't help but feel this whole thing was just one big mistake. That she wasn't really the imprint, just an infatuation, like he had with that other leech, Bella. That he'll see a girl and the look in their eyes will be the same as the one I saw with Leah and Mike. Maybe I'm just being stubborn. But, I'm just trying to look out for Jake.

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. First of all, I want to say thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Glad y'all would feel the same way I wrote Sara's feelings. But what about now, since Sara's heard what Mike had to say on the whole situation, will she change her mind? She's got a lot to think about.**

**Again, thanks for being patient, just getting over being sick. Had a 100.8 temperature and a case of strep. Sucked pretty bad. But feeling better now.**

**But anyway, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. Again, always appreciated. And until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	20. Dammit! It Wasn't Her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry." My mom was such a worrier. I told her Jacob had fallen in love with someone. Bad idea.

"You'll find someone. You have your whole life ahead of you. Besides, you and Jake are just too good of friends." My mom was right, in my heart, I always knew Jake and I could never be. We'd just been best friends for too long. He'd become like a brother to me.

"Mom," I started to say then Sam walked in.

"Hey, Sara, you know you're on watch tonight, right?"

"You guys still haven't seen the meteor shower?"

"Yeah, mom, we have. This is another one. We love meteor showers." I couldn't believe I was lying to my mom. She didn't deserve to be lied to. My dad, maybe, but not my mom. "I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "I wanna tell her."

"I thought we agreed this was the best thing?"

"We did. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this from her. She deserves to know. I think she'd understand."

"Look, I know it's hard to keep this from her. But she can't know. It would devastate her. Especially if you can't have kids."

"I think it would devastate her even more if she never knew the reason why. Come on Sam, please, let me tell her. If I ask her not to tell my dad, she won't. Trust me, she never does." Sam just stood there, like he was contemplating the whole thing.

"Fine. You can tell her. I guess I can see how hard of a situation that is, so you have my blessing. But _only_ your mom."

"I promise, only my mom." I couldn't believe it. I could actually tell my mom. _I'll call her tomorrow and tell her._

It was time for me to head to the woods for my watch. _This is ridiculous. I know that leech with the blond hair was the one I saw. _I thought before I phased.

_I can't believe this, we've been out here for almost a month, and no vampire. _Collin thought.

_I know. I think Sam's overdoing this. I think whoever the vampire that was here came and went. _Brady replied.

_Boys, _I said out loud.

_Sara, _they both replied.

_You guys can go on home now._

They both nodded and then ran off. So there I was, in the woods, all alone.

_Much like my life is._ After thinking that, I heard a noise. I went in the direction of it. There she was. The blond haired girl. This time I saw here face. It wasn't Renesmee.

_What the hell? I can't believe I said her actual name. _

This leeches eyes were red and her face almost like a child. She stared at me for a few moments and then took off. I started to run after her. She was fast, but I could still keep up.

After what seemed like a long time, she climbed up a tree.

_Of course, I'm a wolf, not a cat. Can't climb up a tree_, feeling frustrated. That's when she jumped tree to tree. I eventually ended up losing her and when I did I let out a growl.

**A/N: So it wasn't Renesmee. How do you guys feel about that?** **Now there's a whole new twist now that she knows it's not her. Hmm...I wonder what's next.**

**Thanks again guys for being such loyal readers. I love getting reviews from all of you. It's very much appreciated. So until next time, take care and later days.**


	21. Why Do I Have to Go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

I phased back to human form and ran to Sam and Em's. All while putting on my clothes.

"Sam! Emily! Everyone! Get out here now!" As soon as I said it, out came Sam, Emily, Jared, and Billy.

"What's going on? Why aren't you on watch," Sam asked.

"Because, I finally saw her. I saw the leech in the woods."

"Was it Renesmee," Jared wondered.

"As much as I wanted it to be...no. It wasn't Jacob's bloodsucker."

"What did she look like," Billy asked.

"She had blond hair, and red eyes. Which means she must have just fed. Her face was almost childlike. And for being a bloodsucker, almost angelic."

"That's not even possible," Sam thought out loud.

"I don't understand," Billy trailed.

"What," I asked them.

"Nothing. I need to make sure of something. Come on, Sara, we're going to Seattle," Sam ordered.

"Me? Why me? I can't! Not with all the leeches!"

How was I going to control myself in a house full of bloodsuckers? There's no way, I'd destroy everyone.

"You're going to have to get over it. Now, I'm going to call Jake and then we're going."

_Uh! Alpha's orders. Looks like I was going to have to see the family of leeches. _We all ended up heading inside at that point. Sam called Jacob. After hearing a few rings someone answered.

"Hey, Jake, we need to talk. Is it okay if we head over to Seattle and meet you at the Cullens' house?" There was a pause so Jacob could answer. "Cool. We'll see you in a bit."

"Sara," Billy started to say, "I know this is going to be hard for you. You know, going over to the Cullens' house, but for the sake of protecting our land, animals, and of course Forks...please try and work with Jake and the Cullens."

"I can't promise anything, but for you Billy, I'll try my hardest."

"That's all I ask for."

Sam and I got in my truck. Sam drove of course because I didn't know where those leeches lived. We were there in about two and a half hours. Sam drove fast. Plus, no traffic, surprisingly seeing as its the Fourth of July.

"We're here." We drove up to this house in a really nice neighborhood. It was huge. It was probably as big as all the houses on the res put together.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess," I said as Sam and I walked up to this mansion of a house. Sam knocked on the door.

**A/N: And once again, an end to another chapter. And Sara's wondering what the hell is going on? And wonders why _she_ has to go to the Cullens' house with Sam? Maybe things will start to unfold for her. Just keep reading and reviewing to see her story unfold.**

**And once again to EVERYONE who's reviewed...THANK YOU. It's always appreciated. I'll keep updating as often as possible now that work is starting to slow down. So, until the next chapter, take care and later days.**


	22. I Don't Wanna be Here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

The door of the house opened. Standing at the door was this tall female with golden eyes and blond hair. She was beautiful. More than Renesmee and the bloodsucker I saw in the woods.

_I can't believe I'm describing a bloodsucker this way._

"Rosalie," Sam said.

"Hello Sam," the leech named Rosalie said. "Come on in." Sam walked in. I stood there, still, at the door. Like my feet were cemented to the front porch.

_I wasn't scared of the bloodsuckers, just scared of what might happen if one of them makes me angry._

"Come on Sara. Its okay," Sam assured me. I started to walk in. We walked through this hallway that lead to the living room. The whole family of bloodsuckers were there. And there _he_ was. Jacob...sitting next to the bloodsucker he imprinted on.

"What the hell is she doing here," she yelled out.

"Don't start with me me bloodsucker. I won't have a choice of killing you if you piss me off."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop it right now!" I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Charlie's daughter. I'd seen a picture of her with Jake in Billy's house. The same golden eyes as the other leeches. She didn't have them in the picture though.

"But mom, we told you what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You had no business getting out of the car anyway. So it's as much your fault."

"Fine!" She sat back down next to Jacob and grabbed his hand.

_Ew! I could vomit. _That's when the leech's mother walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. You must be Sara."

"Yeah."

"Hello Sam. To what do we owe this pleasure?" It was a man with short blonde hair who had to be in his early twenties. That's when he looked at me.

_What was with all the blond hair. Considering none of them were actually related, they sure did look alike._

"Well, Carlisle, I'm sure you've heard about the incident that happened not too long ago between Sara, Jake, and Renesmee."

"Yes, of course. It was a tragedy. I really do wish it had not happened."

"We all do, too." Sam stated and then continued, "Sara of course is a shape-shifter like Jake and the rest of us. And she was on watch just a few hours ago."

That's when Sam looked at me.

"Go on Sara, tell them what you saw before you ran to the house."

I was hesitant. _Did I owe any explanation of what I saw to these leeches?_

"Sara," Sam said in a quiet yet demanding voice. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. That's when I started to say something because I knew if I didn't Sam would be furious.

"Well, I had just sent Collin and Brady home. Not too long after I heard something in the distance. I followed the noise and there she was. This blond haired girl. I'd seen her before and as everyone knows, I swore it was Jacob's bloodsucker." They all looked at me angrily. Well everyone except for Charlie's daughter and Carlisle. And like two others that I didn't know their names. That's when Sam nudged me on the shoulder.

"Sara, let's not go there."

"Fine. I never saw the girl's face so I assumed it was Renesmee. But then, today, when I saw her again I saw her face. To everyone's relief, even though I'm sure you guys knew, it wasn't Renesmee."

"Tell them what she looked like, Sara."

"Her face. It was very childlike. And considering she was a vampire, almost angelic. And her eyes were not like yours are now. They were the color, crimson."

"No way! Can it even be possible," Charlie's daughter wondered out loud.

"What is it, Love," another voice said. It was a male. Tall, slender, with bronze colored hair.

"Nothing. It's probably just my imagination running wild."

"Please, Bella," Carlisle requested.

"The way she described the girl she saw. It made me think of how I described..." she paused.

_Why was the bloodsucker holding back? This was important. She needed to come out with it already._ Then she continued.

"It's how I described...Jane."

**A/N: So it is another end to another chapter. Uh, what is going on? Sara's about to lose her mind with all this vampire "nonsense". Was Bella right though? Was it Jane? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**

**I'd like to say to everyone who has reviewed...THANK YOU. Always much appreciated. It's what keeps my story updated. And until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	23. Invasion of Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

_Great, I had the same thoughts as the filthy bloodsucker._ That's when I noticed the bronze haired leech looked at me with an angry look on his face. "Who's Jane," I asked.

"She's one of the most powerful of our kind. She has the gift of creating the illusion of pain," Carlisle answered.

"She may look angelic, but she's truly evil," the bronze hair leech added.

"If she can create the illusion of pain, why didn't she do her powers on me," I blurted out.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe she thinks her powers have no effect on us. I would've thought that she would've known it was all Bella, and her power that was protecting us." Sam revealed to me.

"I'm also surprised she just didn't go for the kill by biting her. I would've," Jake's leech blurted out.

_Thankfully, from what Jared told me, Renesmee isn't venomous. Weird, I know. But I'm just happy she isn't because I know how much Renesmee would have loved to sink her teeth into me to get me out of the picture. Doesn't mean I wouldn't kill her if she still tried to though. _The bronze hair leech looked at me with the same look he'd given me before. _Why the hell did he keep looking at me like that for?_

"Jake didn't tell you, Sara? I can read people's minds, even yours," he admitted.

_Oh shit! Great, just when I felt like I was safe around here. Now my thoughts were being invaded._

"Look, I'm not trying to invade your thoughts. I can't control it. If you're in the room, no matter who you are, I can still hear your thoughts."

"Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I was thinking in my own head. So if you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one," I informed him.

"I don't mean for you to apologize to anyone. I know it must be difficult for you to handle all of this. I just want you to know that I won't hold it against you for feeling the way you feel."

"Oh, okay." _I think me and this bloodsucker..." _I paused. _I mean...oh shit, I don't know his name._

"Edward. My name is Edward."

"So...if Edward can read people's thoughts. And Bella...well what exactly is her power?"

"I'm a mental shield. I can protect people from mental power's, like Jane's."

"That's cool." _I wonder what other stuff these people can do._

"Well, Jasper here," Edward began pointing to the one with the honey blond hair, "he can change any mood your in. If your mad, he can calm you down."

"I guess, I can see how that can be of a lot of help, especially with us around and not being able to control ourselves half the time."

"Definitely," Edward replied. Then continued, "Alice," as he pointed to the short girl with dark hair, "she can see the future. She just can't see your future, or any of the other wolves. We believe it's because she's never been a wolf herself. See, once Bella jumped off a cliff. We thought it was because she was committing suicide."

He looked like he was in some pain saying that last sentence.

"Turns out she was just cliff diving. She didn't realize there was a storm that day so the waves drug her under. Jacob ended up saving her. Alice never saw her get pulled out. That's when we realized that if you chose a future that involved one of you, Alice can't see a thing."

"Oh." _It must suck for them not knowing what Renesmee's future is going to be since Jacob and her are in it together for life. Or in their case, I'm assuming, all of eternity. _I looked over toward Edward. He'd nodded to me like he was answering my question but just not wanting to say it out loud.

**A/N: So comes the end of another chapter. What'd you think? Could it really be Jane? Or is it another vampire? Keep reviewing to find out.**

**I just want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. It's just been so crazy at work. I hope you guys aren't too upset.**

**And once again. Thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed the story so far. Always a big help in finishing the story. So remember, keep reviewing. Until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	24. Let's Just Tweak the Treaty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

"Enough of this chit chat," another of them interrupted, "we need to make sure that girl Sara saw was in fact, Jane, so we can get her out of Washington. I've been waiting to pick a fight with the Volturi."

This guy was tall. The tallest, from what I could tell, of them. But a little shorter than Jacob. From the muscles, looked like he was stronger than the rest of them, too.

"Emmett, you're always looking for a fight with the Volturi," Alice pointed out.

"What? I've been waiting for them to do something. I really wanna fight that Demitri guy."

I laughed. He was funny. Kind of reminded me of a big teddy bear.

_Emmett, huh? I'd say he's probably the cutest of all of them. Too bad he had to be a bloodsucker._

Edward laughed. _Shut up! _I thought talking to him. _I think me and Edward will get along. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually saying that. What the hell was I saying? No, this isn't right! Uh! Filthy bloodsuckers, filthy bloodsuckers, filthy bloodsuckers! _Edward raised his left brow at me with smile on his face.

"Edward, what's so funny," Bella wondered.

"Nothing," we said simultaneously. Then laughed. _There's no denying, I was going to get along with Edward. I felt something inside me say that I could trust him. _

"Even if we wanted to find out it was Jane, we are not allowed on Quiluote land, Emmett," Carlisle pointed out.

_I couldn't believe what I was about to say. _"Sam," I said, "how about we cut that part of the treaty, just for now. You know, until we figure this whole thing out and get it situated."

I looked around the room and saw everyone's face. It was a look of shock.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. It's part of the treaty for a reason. Even though we know they're good, we just can't take that chance. Besides, what if your not the only one with the gene? I wouldn't want to take that chance," Sam replied.

"Come on, you told me it was only ancestors of the tribal council that were wolves. There's no one left that is part of that lineage. Plus, don't you think if there was anyone left, they would've still been going through the change." He said nothing. "Look, wouldn't you rather get this thing situated and have everyone safe than to have all hell break loose because of this filthy bloodsucker they call Jane?"

"I guess you're right. Are you sure about this? If we do this, it means that the Cullens are going to be around about almost all of the time. Even Renesmee."

"I'm sure. I just want to keep our people and Forks safe from that leech, Jane."

**A/N: So comes the end of another chapter. Sorry the last few have been so short. So what do you think about Sara saying it's okay to break the treaty once again. Hasn't been done since Renesmee was born. Hmm...not sure if that's such a good thing. But maybe it will go well like the last time. Just keep reviewing to find out more.**

**And once again, THANKS to ALL who have reviewed this story. It's been and still is very much appreciated. Hope to read more. They're always a pleasure to read.**


	25. 5 Yeses, 1 No, But Majority Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

Yesterday, what can I say, it was an interesting evening. Edward seemed like a genuinely good guy.

_Can't believe I was saying that about a bloodsucker._

We spent almost two hours at the Cullens's house trying to figure out a game plan. But of course, before we could actually go through with it, we had to bring it to the rest of the guys, which we were going to do now. We were just waiting on Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. Paul was getting fitted for a tux. Him and Rachael were tying the knot next month.

See, Rachael is Jacob's sister. Paul apparently imprinted on her when she came back from school. In a way, I'll admit, I always thought they looked good together.

"Hey, Sara," Sam yelled, "time to go!" I walked out of my room and into the kitchen/dining room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." With that, we took off to the woods.

See, no one is allowed to know what's going on. Not even Emily, so when we discuss our _wolf stuff_, we have to do our meeting in the woods. In wolf form no less just in case someone happens to show up. And of course because not everyone is in on our little secret of the "mythical world".

Sam and I put our clothes in our usual spot and phased. Then, walked to our usual meeting spot. Paul was already there.

_Hey Paul, how was the tuxedo fitting. _I asked him.

_Hell! I hate doing this wedding stuff. And I still have to do more stuff the rest of the week. It's going to suck. Can't believe Rachael's making me do this. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I could care less what color the table cloth is. I'd marry her on the beach in jeans and a shirt, _he replied. After a few minutes, Collin, Jared, and Brady showed up.

_It's about time,_ I scolded at them. Then laughed.

_So what's going on, _Paul questioned.

_I think you should tell them, _Sam dictated to me.

_Well, you guys all know about the vampire I saw in the woods._

They all nodded.

_Well, long story short, I saw her again last night on my watch. I ran home to tell Sam when I lost her after chasing her. Sam called Jacob and we went over to the Cullens house. That's when we figured out it might be some filthy bloodsucker named Jane who's a part of this group of leeches, the Volturi._

_So what does that mean, _Brady questioned. _What's the plan if she comes back?_

_Well, that's what we talked about last night, _I answered. _Sam and I agreed that for the sake of keeping everyone safe and figuring out if it is her, that we would drop part of the treaty._

_What part, _Paul asked even though the tone in his voice knew what it was.

_The part where they couldn't trespass on our lands._

_Are you crazy, that's part of the treaty is there for a reason, _he hissed. _Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at the Cullens anymore, but this just isn't right? It's like spitting in the face of our great-grandfathers._

_It's the best way to get this problem situated, _Sam insisted. _But this won't go down unless everyone agrees, or the majority agrees. Obviously, Sara and I are for it. What about everyone else?_

_For the sake of keeping our land, and the people of Forks safe, I'll vote yes, _Jared decided.

_That's three. Brady? Collin,_ Sam asked.

_Whatever you feel is right, Sam. You're the alpha, you know what's best, _Collin stated.

_Same here,_ Brady added.

_So, looks like majority rules, _Sam announced. _Paul, this was your original watch anyway, so you're going to keep it. Especially since your busy with wedding plans the rest of the week._

_Are we going to be teaming up with the Cullens or what, _Paul asked.

_Yes, you're going to be on watch with Emmett and Edward._

_Wait! So you were going to do this anyway?_

_Well, I figured we'd all end up on the same page even if it took us hours to do so, _Sam stated.

_Fine!_

_They should be here in a little while. Everyone else can go home, _Sam announced. Everyone left.

Once Sam and I got home I went to my room.

_Talk about weird situations, _I thought. _How was I going to work along side those bloodsuckers? I guess anything's possible when you're looking out for the people you love...right?_

**A/N: And so comes the end of another chapter. Looks like the majority won this one. What do you think? Was Paul right? Would they be spitting in the face of their ancestors? Or were Sam and Sara in the right? Hmm. It's a tough one. Keep reviewing so I can keep updating.**

**And once again, to EVERYONE who has reviewed, THANK YOU! It's always appreciated. Keep it up. So until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	26. It's Her! Wait! No, Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

It's been a few days and there's been no sight of that Jane bloodsucker. I was starting to think this girl was a part of my imagination.

_But it can't be, how could I have described her the same way as Bella._ Then a knock on the door interrupted my thought. I got up from the couch I was sitting on to open the door.

"Rachael, what are you doing here? I thought you were working on wedding plans?"

"I am. I just came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I know it's kind of last minute, but I was actually wondering, since you did grow up around us, if you'd be a bridesmaid at my wedding? I would've asked you earlier but Paul told me what happened and I was going to let you get situated with the whole wolf shape-shifting thing."

"That's really considerate of you. Of course, I would love to be a bridesmaid. Where do I go get the dress?"

"Actually, you can tell Emily, she's making the dresses."

"Okay, cool. I'll let her know before I go on watch tonight. She went to the store. You know, with it being just me and Sam, we sure can go through a lot of food in just two days," I said jokingly.

"Tell me about it. Paul goes through three bags of chips within fifteen minutes." She smiled and then added, "Well, I gotta go before Paul goes crazy. We're picking silverware for the reception."

I laughed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Rachael took off and I closed the door.

After about ten minutes, Emily walked in the house.

"Hey Em, need some help?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I went to the car and helped her bring in some of the groceries.

"Rache stopped by today. She wants me to be one her bridesmaids."

"She finally asked you. Cool. Well, as soon as I put all this stuff away, I can measure you for your dress. Hopefully you don't get any taller from here until the wedding."

"Hopefully. Within the last week, I went from 5'6" to 5'8". That's just too much."

"I know, I'll just leave it really long, and the day before the wedding, I'll cut and sew the bottom."

"That's a really good idea." I looked at the time and realized I needed to go on my watch. "Sorry to cut this short, but it's time for me to go."

"I understand. Hurry up!" She yelled as I ran out the door.

I stopped by the tree where I usually put my clothes. Put them up and headed to where Jared was.

_Sorry Jared, talking to Emily._

_It's cool, don't worry about it._

_See anything, _I asked.

_Nope, nothing. _Didn't surprise me.

_Alright, well, go on home, I got it from here. _Jared took off and I was there alone. Then there it was, a noise in the distance. I followed it.

"Sara," I heard to my right.

I turned to look. It was Edward. And standing next to him was Carlisle. And next to him was a wolf with deep chocolate brown fur. Around it's face it was a little lighter.

_Who's that?_ I asked.

"Quil."

_Omg! Really? Tell him I said hi._

"Sara says 'hi,' Quil," he said. Then added, "He says 'hi,' too."

_So what's the deal? Do we split up?_

"Well, when I was on watch with Emmett and Paul, we split up. Since there's four of us now, I think we could cover more ground."

_Sounds good to me._

"Okay, cool. So we're splitting up. Everyone else agree?"

"I agree," Carlisle said. Quil huffed and nodded.

"Quil, agrees," Edward mentioned. Once that was said, we split up.

The first hour of my watch was pretty boring. Nothing happened. Then I heard I heard a noise. I looked everywhere. Then there she was. Up in a tree. It was that Jane bloodsucker. I was getting ready to pounce. That's when I growled at her. Then howled so the others could hear me.

_Edward! If you can hear me, she's right here in front of me!_

Then out of nowhere, Edward was in back of her. He looked like he was getting ready to pounce. That's when I jumped up towards her and she jumped even higher in back of me. I growled in frustration.

_What the hell was up with this bloodsucker? Why couldn't I catch her? I was within inches. _She ended up disappearing again.

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. So Sara's going to be in Emily's wedding. Pretty neat I think. But what about the bloodsucker. Was it Jane? Keep reviewing to find out.**

**And as always, to EVERYONE who's reviewed, THANK YOU. Always appreciated and helpful in getting this story completed.**

**S/N: I was thinking of creating a trailer for this story but having a little difficulty. I wanted your opinions on who I should use for Sara's character. I wanted to try and use just one actress but two is fine. It will be greatly appreciated if you guys could help me out. And again, until next time, take care and later days.**


	27. At Least I Know I'm Not Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

"She saw me," Edward exclaimed. "She was surprised to see me, too."

_Was it her?_

"Yes, it was Jane. I don't get it though."

_Get what?_

"What she's doing here?"

_You didn't hear her thoughts on why she was here?_

"I couldn't hear them. She jumbled it up with so many other thoughts. It's just...something is not right. She's never left Volterra, unless it was urgent business. Like when the newborns were here and when the Volturi came to see Renesmee when she was born. They thought she was an immortal baby. And it's against vampire law to create an immortal child."

_Vampires have laws, _weird I thought. _Well, wasn't she immortal when she was born._

"Yeah, but we mean, biting a baby and having it turn into a vampire."

_Vampires have actually done that? Why?_

"Because, female vampires can't have babies, so some of them would bite a baby so they could have one. Found out that they of course couldn't control how many people they killed, so the Volturi ripped apart all parties involved, mother and child, and burned them."

_Well, maybe Jane's here to see if Renesmee ever grew up. To make sure you guys weren't lying about her being an immortal baby._

"No, that's not possible."

_How do you know?_

"Because Aro realized she wasn't and let it go. So that's why it makes me wonder what the hell she's doing here."

That's when we both heard a noise. We saw that it was Carlisle and Quil.

"What happened," Carlisle asked.

"We saw who it was. It was in fact Jane."

"Well, Edward, at least now we know."

_So what now?_

"We keep an eye out. Round the clock watch," Edward answered.

The evening went on and no Jane. It was time for Jared and Brady's watch.

_We're here, _Jared yelled. _Anything good happen?_

_Yeah, _I answered. S_aw the bloodsucker._

_Are you serious? Did anyone else see her," _Brady asked.

"Yeah, I saw her," Edward interjected. "It was her."

_I can't believe this. I'll be honest, I thought this was all part of your imagination. You know, since you had a thing against Renesmee, _Jared implied.

_I don't blame you. I thought it was part of my imagination, too. I'm just glad Edward saw her, too, otherwise, I would consider putting myself in a psych ward._

"We should head back," Carlisle said. "Alice and Jasper should be on their way."

_I should go, too. Gotta go get fitted for a dress. Me in a dress is almost enough to make me laugh._

"Dress," Edward wondered.

_I'm going to be a bridesmaid for Rachael in Paul and her wedding. I've never worn a dress before in my life. It should be interesting._

_Haha! I would definitely pay to see that, _Jared laughed.

_Shut up! I'll see you guys later._ I went to get my clothes and phased back. I walked inside the house and there was Emily, waiting.

"Good, you're back. Come over here so I can get your measurements." I walked over and she started measuring me. After a minute, "Alright, I'm done. You can go do whatever you need to do."

"Alright. I'm going down to the beach. I'll catch you later." I walked out the house and started walking towards the beach.

_I had to figure out how I was going to catch this Jane bloodsucker. No one else could catch her. I felt like I needed to catch her since I was the one she seemed to be taunting. But how the hell was I going to do it? Shit! This is going to suck!_

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. So it has been confirmed by Edward, it is in fact Jane. But now what? Keep reviewing to find out.**

**And as always, to EVERYONE who's reviewed, THANK YOU. Always appreciated and helpful in getting this story completed.**

**S/N: I was thinking of creating a trailer for this story but having a little difficulty. I wanted your opinions on who I should use for Sara's character. I wanted to try and use just one actress but two is fine. It will be greatly appreciated if you guys could help me out. And again, until next time, take care and later days.**


	28. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

It's been three weeks and even I hadn't seen Jane. We all thought that maybe she ran off when she realized Edward was able to come onto our land.

_But why come onto our land in the first place? What was she looking for? _That's when my phone rang. _Oh shit! _It was my mom. "Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?"

"Around. Just clearing my head...and stuff like that."

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk," my mom said sounding concerned.,

"I'm fine. But yes, I do need to talk. Well, more like tell you something."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. But before I tell you, there's one thing. You _have to_ promise not to tell dad."

"Of course, what is it?" I was having some trouble getting the words out.

"Mom, this is going to be hard thing to deal with, so brace yourself," I paused. "I'm a werewolf. Well, technically a shape shifter who can change into a wolf."

Two minutes passed. My mom said nothing.

"Mom, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just can't believe it."

"Well, you're going to have to, because its true." 

"No, I'm not saying I don't believe it, I do. I meant I can't believe this happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, your father and I didn't leave because we thought you and Jake were getting too close. We left because we'd heard that some vampires had rolled into town. We knew what could be possible."

"Wait...so you knew?"

"We knew that you carried the gene? You know, since your great grandfather was part of the council with Jake's, Sam's, and other kids. They were the ones who passed on the gene seeing as the council were like the protectors. That's how they were chosen. Because of their ancestors."

"So, you made me leave because you didn't want me to become a part of this?"

"Yes. I thought by now maybe they would've left, seeing as vampires don't age and people would start to suspect things. You're father didn't want to take a chance, he and I, wanted you to have a normal life."

"I guess I understand now. I knew dad wouldn't, but I thought you would tell me this kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry, but your dad didn't want you to worry about any of this if you didn't have to." She paused again. "I had an idea, but I didn't want to believe it. When we went to visit you, and I saw what you were wearing, and the fact that you'd cut your hair, I knew. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry mom. I wish I could take this all back."

"It's okay. I understand why you did what you needed to do. Don't apologize. So what's going on? How are you dealing with it?"

"I'm doing great. Everything's good. It's taken some time, but I'm handling it very well. Sam's helped me a lot. And so has Billy. He's the only one that really knows. Oh, and Sue."

"I'm happy to hear it. So have you talked to Jake?"

"That's the thing I can't really tell you. Sam says no way we can tell anyone what's going on. And seeing as Sam's the Alpha, what he says goes."

"It's okay, I understand. Hey, your fathers home, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I'll catch you later."

My mom hung up and I felt a huge weight lifted on my shoulders. I was glad my mom knew now. I just wish I could tell her more, but I understand why Sam wouldn't want us to tell our families anything. Keep them away from the danger.

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. Tell me what you guys thought about Sara finally getting to tell her mom the truth. Or what you thought about her parents not telling her why they really kept her away from La Push.**

**And once again I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed the story. It's been great reading them and seeing that everyone's always wanting me to update. Keep reviewing, it's always great and helpful. And until next time, take care and later days.**


	29. My New Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

_This is so frustrating! Where the hell is the filthy bloodsucker, Jane?_

"Calm down, she probably ran off. She may not ever come back," Edward guessed.

_I don't think she left. I think she's hiding. Hiding from you guys. I mean...Jared did tell me that she was pretty pissed off when she and the rest of the Volturi came for the viewing of Renesmee._

"Because she couldn't get to us. Bella's shield helped keep us safe. Jane was so frustrated when she knew why she couldn't hurt Bella and the rest of us."

_But then, why us? Why here on our land?_

"I'm guessing maybe because she knows Jacob and Renesmee are imprinted. She probably figures if she gets to Jacob, and kills him, then she can kill Renesmee. Or Renesmee is going to want to be killed. Jane is probably..." he paused. He looked like he had thought of something else that he just didn't want to be possible.

_What is it? What's going on?_

"I was just thinking how much the Volturi wanted Renesmee to be a part of them. Aro never said it in front of anyone but I heard his thoughts. Aro thinks that we're going to become more powerful than him. Especially since we have the aid of the Quiluote wolves. They actually wanted some you as _guard dogs_."

I growled.

_I wish they'd said that in front of me. I would've ripped that Aro guy to shreds._

Edward let out a snicker.

_What?_

"Nothing. Just imagining you tearing him apart. Kind of funny to see how the Volturi would be without Aro to tell them what to do. I guess they would just try to take one of us. Or Cauis would try to take over." Edward laughed.

_Hey, Sara! _I heard Sam.

_Yeah, Sam! What's up? _I replied.

_You can go home now. Jared had some stuff to do so I switched watch with him._

_Alright. See ya. Later Edward._ I ran off to the tree where I usually put my clothes and headed to the beach.

"Sara," I heard someone yell excitedly. I looked to see who it was.

"Mike! Oh man, it's been forever!"

"I know. I understand it's been crazy though, so I don't hold it against you," he said like it was all on me in a joking fashion. "Leah told me you guys have been trying to find some vampire named Jane."

"Jake's allowing his pack to tell people?"

"Yeah. He hates keeping secrets, you know that, so he doesn't want everyone else to have to."

"That's cool. But yeah, we're trying to catch that leech, Jane. She hasn't been around though. I think she ran back to where she came from. No on else seems to think so though."

"Well, they're just trying to keep everyone safe," he paused. "So...I hear you and Edward Cullen have become good friends."

"Yeah," I admitted, "he's a good guy. He's very compassionate and he's just someone trying to look out for his family. And, I can trust my thoughts around him. I can think something in my head, and whether he likes it or not, he rolls with it and keeps it to himself."

"That's good. So they're not so bad after all, are they?"

I hated what I was about to agree with him about.

"No, they're not. I guess I was just more upset at the fact that it was because of a filthy bloodsucker that this happened to me. I wanted someone to blame and they were the easiest one's _to_ blame. But now I know who's to blame. The true filthy bloodsucker, Jane."

"I know you'll find her."

"Yeah, I know I will. And _I will_ be the one to find her, because she's all mine. I'm going to rip her to shreds." Mike looked a little freaked out. "Sorry, it's just that I feel like I'm the one she's taunting, and so I want to be the one to kill her."

"I totally get it. Just, please, be careful. I'd hate to have to loose my new best friend."

"Aw, thanks Mike. You're so sweet." _My new best friend, huh?_

I was glad to hear Mike say that. It was nice to have a best friend since Jake and I still weren't on speaking terms.

_Maybe, just maybe, one day it'll go back to the way things were. Or maybe not. Only time will tell on that one._

**A/N: And so another chapter comes to an end. Will they ever catch Jane? Did Jane even stick around? And will Jake and Sara ever speak again? Gotta review to find out.**

**I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, things at work have been hectic. Holidays are coming up so it's time to get ready for the crowds and Black Friday. I'll do my best to keep updating as soon as possible.**

**And again, THANKS to everyone who has reviewed. Always helpful and appreciated. So, until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	30. So Comes Out Another Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Playlist: Styx "Love at First Site" (Really only the first half of the song.)**

_I have a new best friend, and it's Leah's imprint, Mike. _Just then, I heard a knock on the door so I went to go answer it.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I was excited to see my mom, especially with everything going on. Then I realized, "Where's dad?" We both walked to sit at the table in the dining room.

"He's at home. He didn't want to come. Too upset from the last visit. Still thinks your throwing your life away by chasing after Jake."

"Didn't you tell him I was over Jacob?"

"Yeah, of course I did. But you know your dad, until he can see it, he won't believe it."

"Well, how's he going to believe it if he can't even come visit?"

"You know your father."

She was right. I did know my father. He insisted he be right all the time. And by coming here would admit he was wrong about my feelings for Jacob now. But beyond that, I have a feeling he knows. How could he not? I mean, if my dad was a part of the council with Billy, and they were the only ones who knew the actual truth.

"So how long are you in town?"

"Just for two days. I'm staying with Sue at Charlie's house. I told her I'd stay in a hotel, that I didn't want to put anyone out. But she said Seth usually stays at these people, the Cullens' house."

Just then, another knock on the door. I got up to answer it.

"Embry?"

I haven't seen him in so long and I'd always seen him as a friend. But looking at him, standing in front of him, I felt my stomach do cartwheels. My heart fluttering a mile a minute. My knees felt they wanted to collapse. And yet, I suddenly felt like I could walk on water or float with the clouds. _Was this how it felt? Was this imprinting?_

"Sara," he uttered. "Did you feel that, too?"

I shook my head.

"But how? I don't understand."

We both stood there confused.

"Sara, who's at the door?" I snapped out of it when I heard my mom's voice.

"Please, Embry, come in."

I stepped aside and let him pass. He sat at the table with my mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Crowe. Long time no see."

"How are you Embry?"

"I'm good. Getting my GED." I looked at him confused. "Sam told Jake he finally let you tell your mom so I saw no use in lying to her."

"You're a wolf, too, Embry?"

"Used to. I finally got control of myself and decided to quit the whole thing. I didn't want to spend all of eternity that way."

My mom looked confused.

"See mom, as long as we choose to stay wolves, we won't age."

"I don't remember that part of the story."

"It's not something they tell you in the legends. It's something only the elders and the members of the council know about." I paused for what seemed like forever.

I knew I had to tell her. It's not like it was a bad thing so I thought I'd say it in the most _me _way possible.

"Embry and I are getting married," I announced.

My mom was drinking some water and when she heard that she spewed it out.

"What? When did this happen? I didn't even know you two were dating."

Embry and I both laughed at her babbling.

"Mom, calm down."

"Sara, that wasn't funny."

"Well, she was kind of telling the truth. See, we just imprinted on each other," Embry interjected.

"What is that? Is that another thing I don't know about."

"Yeah, it is," I answered. "Basically, it's something that happens to us when we see our soul mate."

"But it's weird to me. How can two wolves imprint on each other? Not that I'm complaining. I've always had a crush on you," Embry admitted.

"I know, that is a little weird. But with how things are around here, I believe anything's possible." Then I clicked to the last sentence. "You've always had a crush on me?"

"Yeah, but you were always around Jake, I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Sara," my mom interjected, "I'm going to go. I still have to drive up to Forks. I'll come see you tomorrow." My mom got up and so did I.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked her to the door and gave her a hug before she walked out. When I saw her get in the rental and drive off I closed the door. I went to sit back down at the table.

"So back to what we were talking about. Why didn't you tell me?"

"If you and Jake did have something, I didn't want to be the one to ruin it in case there was."

We talked for a good hour. Catching up and talking of old times. That's when we decided to go wake boarding. I went in my room to grab the board Sam had given me and we headed out.

Once we got there, we saw a group of people. I saw Mike but it wasn't the same crew he was usually with. Then I looked harder. He was with the Cullens, Jacob, and Leah. I smiled. They looked so happy.

"Sara, you ready to head out?"

That's when Embry and I went to the one speed boat you can rent on the whole res. We spent about thirty minutes out on the water. I fell twice.

Once we got back on land I saw that everyone was still there. Then, out of nowhere, Embry put his arm around me. It felt nice...comforting. I could feel myself smiling for the first time in what seemed like a long time since this whole situation occurred. We were walking towards the house when...

"Sara? Embry," a male voice yelled out puzzled. We both turned.

"Hey, Jake," Embry replied.

"What's going on," Jake said sounding a little unhappy with the situation he happened to catch a glimpse of.

"Nothing, just got done wake boarding," Embry answered.

"Yeah, we were heading back to Sam and Em's," I added.

"Join us. We're just sitting around talking," Mike added.

Embry and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement to go ahead and stay.

"So what's going on with you two," Jake asked once we got to where everyone was.

"We imprinted on each other," I informed him.

The look on his face was shock and disbelief. More on the line of he didn't want it to be true. Embry and I sat down.

"Well, congratulations," Edward said happily.

"Thanks."

"That's impossible," Jacob snapped. "How can two wolves imprint on each other?"

"I don't know, but it happened."

"He's my best friend, Sara."

"And you were mine. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has do with the fact that you most likely didn't imprint on each other!"

"What's your problem, Jacob? Why can't you just be happy for us," Embry yelled back.

"Does he know?"

"What are you talking about, Jake," I questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about. About that night?"

"Jake, don't. It was one night. It's not even worth talking about."

"Jake, what happened," Renesmee interrupted.

"Yeah, Jake, you going to say it in front of Renesmee?" Jacob stayed quiet. "Didn't think so. Embry, lets go."

"Sara, you should tell him."

I turned back around.

"And _you_ should tell _her_," I retorted. "As a matter of fact, Embry, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm not a virgin. I lost it when I was fifteen."

I could see the look on Jacob's face. I could tell he wasn't happy about the direction I was going in.

I continued, "And I lost it to my former best friend, Jacob Black!"

**A/N: So there it was, another chapter edited and completed. What'd you think of it? Please, let me know. Do you think Sara and Embry really imprinted? Was Jacob wrong for pushing Sara the way he did? Was Sara in the wrong? Or both? Let me know how you guys feel. So review, review, review.**

**And again, THANKS TO ALL who have reviewed. They are always helpful in my editing process. And even helpful for me to keep posting up chapters. So keep reviewing. And until next time, take care and later days.**


	31. Yours, No Matter What

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

Embry and I left the beach as soon as I made my announcement. I was so angry. And surprisingly, I could control myself from phasing.

_Maybe I was getting better at this whole thing. But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was that I needed to apologize to Embry. _"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that Embry. I wish I could've told you some other time, some other way."

"I know. It's okay, I'm not upset about it. I mean, Jake did push you. Plus, in a way I knew. I saw it on Jake's face when he came to school the next day. He looked...happy."

"No, it's not okay. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I regret it. I mean we were best friends, I was leaving, it just happened. I still didn't want anyone to know. It was supposed to be our little secret. Now you probably think I'm a slut for giving it up so young." I was sad by this point. I dropped my head and was looking at the floor in shame.

"I don't think anything bad of you."

I felt his hand under my chin, gently lifting my head.

"You were young. Thought that Jake was the one. It's no one's fault. Sara," he paused, "I love you. And nothing's going to change that. I'm yours for life whether you like it or not."

By this point I was looking directly into his eyes. I could tell this was for real. This _is_ an imprint.

"I love you, too."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in each others arms on the couch watching _Cheaper by the Dozen 2._

_I'll have to admit the kid playing Elliot Murtaugh, I think his name was Taylor Lautner, was a little cutie pie._

A little after the movie was over, Sam and Em had come home from Billy's house. Em was helping Rachael with the final fittings to her dress seeing as her wedding was in a week. I hadn't grown that much since I first got fitted for the dress. Just an inch or two, which I was happy about. I'm just happy that Embry was taller than me. I don't know how I'd be able to handle being with a guy who was shorter than me.

"Embry, what are you doing here," Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, long time no see." Embry looked a little uncomfortable.

But I guess that had something to do with him leaving Sam's pack for Jake's. No real reason, just felt he needed to be on Jake's side. That was his best friend, I couldn't blame him.

"Sam," he looked at me as I said his name, "Embry and I imprinted."

He looked like he couldn't believe it. Like it was impossible that two wolves can imprint on each other. Trust me I know. Embry had that same look when it happened. He was walking toward us and stood at the couch like he was about to hurt someone. I got up just in case.

I_ knew Embry wouldn't be able to take him anymore seeing that, you know, he stopped being a wolf. _

That's when I felt it. Sam picked up and swung me around as he was hugging me. I was in disbelief, and I made the face for it too.

"I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Yeah, thanks, Sam," Embry said.

Sam, ended up talking to Embry about how he better not hurt me, or he'd have to kick some former wolf ass. But I know he knew in his heart that wasn't going to happen. And that he could tell it was the real thing. I think he just wanted an opportunity to feel like the big brother he always felt like from the beginning.

The next day my mom came over. We ended up talking about me being a wolf. She wanted to know everything and understood when I couldn't tell her some things.

"So, Embry, huh? How does that feel? How did you know?"

"You just know. It's like the feeling you get when you know your in love. The difference is, we don't have to date the person for a period of time, we just know when we see it."

"In a way I can see it as a good thing."

"It's one of the best parts about this whole wolf thing. Don't get me wrong, at first, I wasn't too keen on it just because of the fact that I hated that I wasn't the one Jacob imprinted on. But then, after just imprinting with Embry, I realized that it's just our hearts telling us who the right person for _us _is."

"I guess I can see your point. I'm happy it's Embry, I always liked him for you, I just didn't want to say anything seeing as you were so infatuated with Jake."

My mom and I continued talking the rest of the afternoon. But it was my night to go on watch, so I left her with Emily and headed off to the woods.

A few hours in, I couldn't believe my eyes. A figure, not more than five feet away. It was her. She was finally back. Jane, finally showed up again, and I was going to get her. And now that I knew she was back, I was going to talk to Sam and the rest of the guys, _after the wedding_, to devise a plan and kill her once and for all.

**A/N: So she saw her again. Do you think Sara had the right idea in not going after her? Hmm..only time will tell. **

**I would like to THANK EVERYONE who has reviewed. They're always helpful. So until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	32. Jane's Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

It was the day of Paul and Rachael's wedding.I knew how uncomfortable this was going to be but I sucked it up for Rachael, seeing as this is her day. Jake was one of the groomsmen in the wedding. Rachael apparently hadn't known about the fallout between Jacob and I which is probably why we were paired together.

_How the hell was I going to hide my disgust for Jacob walking out there with him?_

"Hey, Sara," I felt my heart flutter. I turned to see Embry. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, babe. You don't look so bad yourself," I giggled and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Sara," I felt my heart drop and felt disgust in my body. "It's time for us to head out there."

"Alright, Black, I'm coming."

I'd gone on a last name basis with him now. I couldn't even bring myself to say his first name anymore after what happened last week. I gave Embry another kiss and I walked out there with Jacob.

The music started playing and Rebecca, Rachael's twin sister, directed us in one by one.

After saying their vows and their "I dos," it was time to kiss the bride. And so, that's exactly what Paul did. He kissed Rachael with every ounce of passion he had for her. Almost made me cry of happiness, but I restrained. The preacher introduced them. The music started up again and everyone walked out one by one. I kept a smile on my face, for show of course, as I walked arm in arm with Jacob.

"We need to talk," Jacob voiced.

"No...we don't, Black." I continued to smile my fake smile. "Besides, it's Rachael's day, you wouldn't wanna ruin it by arguing, now do you?"

"No. But we do need to talk."

"You know what Black, you're right, we do need to talk. But not about whatever your thinking."

We ended up back where we started and separated from each other.

"Look, Jane's back."

"What? When did you see her?"

"The day after our little incident."

"And your barely saying something now," he said outraged.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to spoil the wedding. We need to come up with a plan to finally kill her. I say we all meet at Sam's house. Cullens included, and come up with a plan."

"Fine. We'll be there first thing in the morning, no problem."

"Good." I saw Embry. "See you tomorrow Black."

I walked up to Embry.

"What was that all about," Embry asked.

"Nothing. His pack and the Cullens are going over to Sam's in the morning. We gotta figure out a way to kill Jane."

Embry didn't look too happy. Not because he thought it was a bad idea Jacob was coming over, but because of the fact that he was genuinely worried I might get hurt.

"Please, whatever all of you come up with, just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I gave him a kiss and we headed over to Billy's where everyone was going to meet for the reception.

After a few hours I decided to go back to Sam and Emily's. Embry drove me there. I put on my pajamas and slipped into bed thinking about possibilities for a plan. But I couldn't keep my eyes open, I was so tired, and just fell asleep.

**A/N: So, another chapter edited and completed. What'd you think? Sara's really PO'd at Jake. To the point where she calls him by his last name. Do you think she's taking it a little overboard? Or is she acting the way she should? Let me know what you guys think.**

**And again, to EVERYONE who has reviewed, THANKS. They are always a good motivation to keep the story going. So remember, keep reviewing to keep me updating. Until next time, take care and later days.**


	33. Jane Killed What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

The next morning I heard a lot of noise in the kitchen. I looked at my phone to see the time.

_12:00? Oh shit! How the hell did I sleep all morning?_

I got up and rushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry I overslept. Did I miss anything?"

"It's cool, don't worry about it," Emmett said.

"We don't even know why we are really here. All Jacob told us was that it was urgent you speak with all of us," Carlisle added.

I looked at Jacob.

"It's your story to tell," Jacob said.

_Was Jacob trying to get on my good side by letting me tell the story. _"Well, last Saturday I saw Jane."

"What? And you didn't tell us! Do you want Jane to kill us all!"

"Look Renesmee, I know you have a hate for me, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin Rachael and Paul's wedding. So before you start getting all filthy bloodsucker on me, check your facts before you start to tell me anything."

"Renesmee, she's right, you wouldn't have wanted to ruin Rachael's wedding, would you have," Bella wondered.

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Then there, Sara had a right not to say anything."

"Thanks...Bella. But anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Jane's back and I think. Scratch that, I know we can get her if we come up with some plan. And I thought, maybe if we all got together, we'd be able to brainstorm better. Which means, Renesmee, we all have to work together whether we like it or not."

"Sara's right, Renesmee, we all have to work together if we're going to kill Jane," Carlisle stated.

We spent the entire afternoon brainstorming different ideas and plans. It wasn't until around five that evening, when we finally came up with one.

After everyone left, I decided to go to the beach.

_Yes, again. I love going to the beach, what can I say? There's nothing more head clearing than walking __down First Beach. _As I was opening the door to walk out, I saw Mike standing on the porch looking like he was getting ready to knock.

"Hey, Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing. Didn't get a chance to talk to you at the wedding yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. Busy day. I was going down to the beach, you wanna come?"

"Of course."

We walked in silence. Once we got there I could feel everything just float away. Like my problems just didn't exist.

"So, I heard your mom came to visit last week."

"Yeah, it's always great to see her. I wish you could've met her. She would love you."

"I'm sure I'd love her, too. Seeing as she's responsible for bringing you into the world. I think I'd of had a boring summer if it wasn't for you."

"Aw, you are too sweet. Leah's a lucky girl to have you as her imprint."

"Thanks," he puased. "Speaking of imprints. So, Embry, huh? How is that?"

"It's great. He's always been a good friend. He's also sweet and kind. I couldn't ask for a better imprint. I just wish Jacob could be happy for me though."

"He is, he's just..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Just forget it."

"Fine, whatever."

"Look, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. Jake should not have pushed you like that. And because of it Renesmee, and especially Edward and Bella, are pissed off at him. Especially Bella. But, in part, it's your fault, too."

"My fault," I scoffed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have thrown that out there like that. Look, I didn't want to make you mad, I just want you to see both your wrongs in this whole situation. Just think about it."

I guessed he was right. I should've handled it differently. I should've just walked away when I had the chance. But I still couldn't bring myself to forgive him for pushing me. If the Cullens were mad at him, he brought it on himself.

"Putting that aside, I saw you and Jake talking to each other down the aisle at the wedding," he pointed out.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to tell me something but I told him I didn't want to hear it. Then I told him about me having seen Jane again."

"Yeah, I heard. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Can you make sure Leah stays safe." His eyes were like a sad puppy dog. They struck me hard. I knew how much he cared for her. But I also knew Leah could take care of herself. But I couldn't tell him that. He just wanted some assurance.

"Yeah, of course. We'll all make sure none of us gets hurt."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

We talked for about an hour until we finally headed back to Sam and Em's.

"What is that," Mike wondered pointing at the object in the distance on the front porch. I started to walk up when I saw it. A wolf, dead, on the front porch. I knew it wasn't one of us, too small. Just a regular one. I started to examine it. When I saw it. What looked like bite marks. The wolf had been drained of all it's blood. That filthy bloodsucker had killed one of our animals.

"Mike, go inside and stay there! Sam's on watch, I have to go get him." I walked towards my tree and quickly took of my clothes and then phased.

_Sam! Sam, where are you?_

_What is it, Sara? _I finally saw him and ran up to him.

_Jane! She killed a wolf._

_How do you know?_

_Because, she left it on your front porch!_

_Sam! _I heard Jared's voice.

_What is it Jared?_

_A wolf! It was left dead on my front porch. My mom freaked out when she saw it. _All of a sudden out of nowhere Brady, Paul, and Collin run up to us.

_Don't tell me, _Sam started, _dead wolves on your front porch._

_Yeah, how did you know, _Brady asked.

_This isn't good, Sam_, I stated. _She's killing our family, even if they are just regular wolves. We have to stop her, immediately._

_Yes, I know. But we have to wait on the Cullens, Jake, and the rest of his pack._

_Screw them, _I yelled. _This is about our land. She's gone too far._

Just then, I saw Jake.

_We're all here because of the same thing, _Sam said. _We need to take care of this problem soon, before it gets out of hand._ None of us could hear what Jacob was saying. Just then, Edward showed up.

"Sam, I'm terribly sorry about what happened."

_Thanks. I was just telling Jake that we can't wait any longer._

"I understand completely. My family and I talked it over and we voted we could do it tomorrow afternoon. We figured she'd be expecting us if we strike any sooner than that. We have to make her think we're not going to retaliate."

_Edward's right, _I agreed. _As much as I would love to find her right now and tear her from limb to limb, we wouldn't be able to. She'd kill us before we had a chance to kill her._

_Then is it agreed? We wait til tomorrow afternoon, _Sam asked.

_Agreed, _everyone shouted.

I ran back with Sam as everyone left. Found my clothes and put them on once I phased back. We walked on the porch where the wolf still lay. Sam and I picked it up and took it to the edge of the woods to bury it.

_Jane is going to pay for all this, _I thought to myself.

I was ready to go. I was going to be the first to tear her apart no matter what anyone said.

_This is war!_

**A/N: Another chapter edited and completed. Jane killed a wolf. Does that mean the battle's coming soon? Hmm...you gotta review to find out.**

**Again, to EVERYONE who's reviewed, THANK YOU. It's always much appreciated. Keep the story going, keep reviewing. Until next time, take care and later days.**


	34. So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Playlist: "Bravery" by Atreyu (Kind of a screamer song, so if your not a big fan, you can just go and read the lyrics)**

The next morning I woke up ready to go. I couldn't wait til the afternoon, I wanted to kill Jane _now_. But...I knew I couldn't, it would ruin everything if we did. If _I _did. So to keep my mind preoccupied, I ended up watching my _One Tree Hill Season 1_ DVD.

I was getting to episode five when I realized that it was almost time to conduct our plan. So I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat so I could get and keep my strength up. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

_Who the hell could that be? Everyone was supposed to meet up in the woods. _I went to open it. And to my surprise, once I opened the door, there he was.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he demanded. "It's important."

"Well, now's not the best time. Can't it wait?"

"Look, Jake can wait, we need to talk."

"Jacob," I exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with Jacob! I have some stuff that I need to deal with that's very important! I'm sure your conversation can wait."

I'd never spoken back to my dad...ever. So the look of shock and anger on his face was no surprise to see.

"Look dad, I love you, but right now I have stuff that I _need _to go deal with."

With that being said, I couldn't wait for a response, and just walked out the door. By the glimpse of the clock I saw before I left, I knew I was running late. Sam was going to kill me. I went to my usual tree, took off my clothes, and phased. I went to where we were supposed to meet.

"You're late, filthy mongrel," Renesmee shouted.

I growled.

_Edward, you better tell your daughter to watch it before I mistake her for Jane and rip her to shreds!_

"Renesmee, what have I told you, you need to put your differences aside! We all have to work together on this whole thing! So cool it," Edward shouted.

_Thank you. I really appreciate it._

He gave me a "your welcome" look. And with that smiled on the inside. I could see the look in Sam's eyes, he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I guess he didn't want to cause any trouble knowing that Jacob could hear his thoughts, too.

_So, can we get on with this? I'm ready to kill a vampire, _I blurted out. Edward let out a chuckle.

"Sara's ready to kill Jane. Does everyone know the plan?"

"Yeah," the Cullens had replied. With that agreed, we all spread out in twos to find Jane. I got paired with Edward.

_I'm actually kind of glad I got paired with you. I think with anyone else, I'd be a little, I don't know._

"What," he asked.

_I think it'd be weird seeing as I'm the only one who's seen Jane, other than you, so you understand. I know I'm not going crazy because you saw her._

"I understand. Don't worry."

_If I say something, will you try not to take offense to it?_

"I will try my hardest, Sara."

_I know you knew that I hated you and your bloodsucking family, especially Renesmee. But in the end, I was wrong about you. Even though I don't know the rest of you that well, but from what I do know, you bloodsuckers aren't so bad._

"I know it has to be hard on you, this entire situation, and I don't hold the name calling against you. So with all that aside, I can surely take that as a compliment."

I was relieved Edward didn't take offense to it. I really did only mean it in the nicest way. I knew he'd understand. Just then, I heard a noise.

_What was that? Please tell me you heard it._

"Yes, I did. We have to find her and corner her."

We searched all around the area, until...we saw her. Eyes, as red as blood. And from what little the sun shone through the trees onto her skin, tiny speckles of what looked like diamonds in crested in her skin.

_It's her!_

That's when we chased after her for what seemed like forever. Until she stopped, so Edward and I stopped. Out of the shadows of twilight, there crept out a large black wolf, Sam of course. She saw him and tried to go another direction.

She couldn't, because there stood Jacob and Renesmee. So she went in the opposite direction, but still a no go because there was Bella and Alice. I could see the look on her face, she knew she was trapped.

"What are you doing here, Jane," Carlisle demanded.

"That is not your concern," she replied.

All us wolves growled.

"Jane, I want answers, now," Alice exploded. Then added, "You're trespassing on Quileute. You owe the wolves an explanation. Especially since you killed sacred animals!"

"Pain," she whispered as she smiled and looked at me. But only after a few seconds, her smile faded, and anger was in her eyes.

"You can't protect them the whole time, Bella."

She started to go after her and that's when something inside of me reacted. I was now standing in front of Bella facing Jane. I growled at her. The look on her face was of shock.

"She's been studying her," Edward informed us. "She thought Sara hated us. And just so you know Jane, Bella's not protecting her. Your powers don't work on the wolves."

"Jane, please, out of respect for Aro, just leave before anyone gets hurt," Carlisle advised.

"Aro," she chuckled. "Aro is in the midst of being overthrown. I no longer answer to Aro."

"Then who sent you?"

"Caius," Edward blurted out.

The Cullens looked shocked.

_Who the hell is Cauis, _I questioned.

"Let's just say the Volturi was the Army. Aro would be the General and Cauis would be the Colonel. Jane, well she's just a soldier sent to do their bidding," Edward informed me. "He wants Renesmee as one of their own. But Jane wanted to kill you for sport. She saw you were tougher than the others, and wanted to see how well you would do in this little game of cat and stupid mongrel, as _she_ puts it." I growled at her thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind," Jane shouted. I growled at her again.

"Oh, you stupid mutt, you really think they care about you? All they care about is poor little Renesmee. And Edward, he doesn't really care to be your friend."

"Don't listen to her. She's trying to get you against us. Please, trust me. Since I've known you, have I given you a reason _not _to trust me?"

_No, you haven't. I trust you and the rest of your family. We all do, or we wouldn't be here._

"What is she saying," Jane wondered.

"That is none of your concern," Edward answered. She let out a growl and went after Edward. Again, as I did with Bella, I did the same with Edward.

_I know you can take care of yourself, but it's just a reaction, I don't know what's going on._

"Thank you," Edward whispered even though he knew everyone could hear him anyway.

That's when Jane jumped up towards a tree and broke off a branch almost the size of Emmett. And that says a lot, because Emmett is almost as tall as Jacob. To any normal person, let's just say, he'd look intimidating.

Once Jane came back down she started to swing it like a bat at all of us. We all moved out of the way as she swung at each of us, until she finally hit Collin.

Collin let out a whimper. That's when Sam jumped at her and tackled her to the ground and somehow rolled off of her. She looked like she was down for good. But after a few seconds she recovered and slithered up. She picked up the big branch and started swinging it at Sam. I could feel my anger towards her grow more and more. She was hurting my family. She was trying to hurt my new friend, Edward's family.

I jumped at her but she went just a little higher and so I completely missed her. That's when I saw her look towards Jacob. She started to run towards him. That's when I realized she wasn't moving towards Jacob at all, she was running towards Renesmee. And as much as I disliked her, I couldn't let that happen to Jake. I jumped the highest I've probably jumped in the last couple of months, and slammed her into a tree. I know I slammed her hard enough where it would've killed a normal person. But I knew she wasn't normal. She was a filthy bloodsucker. And there she was against a tree, no blood. Just a huge crack on her face, deep enough to notice but not enough to create severe damage. I was about crush her face with my paw when...

"Sara, watch out," Renesmee shouted. I looked up at her as I saw her looking behind me. "It's Alec! And Cauis!"

"What the hell are they doing here," Emmett yelled as this dark haired boy ran toward me.

But Emmett never allowed him to get to me. He had him in a choke hold about ready to snap off his neck but the dark haired boy ended up sliding out of it and started to attack Emmett. I wasn't able to look long enough to see what was going on because out of nowhere I heard an insult that pissed me off.

"Get off of me filthy mongrel," Jane yelled as I looked towards the tree I had her trapped against.

I looked just in time, because as I looked towards her, she was about close to biting my neck.

_Stupid filthy bloodsucker! She tried to bite me!_

I was about to bite off her head, but it seemed I wasn't fast enough, because out of nowhere I got tackled to the ground. Surprisingly, it hurt, but just a little. I growled at the dark haired boy who was the one that tackled me. I snapped at him. That's when Emmett and Jasper grabbed him and they each held an arm.

When I got up I realized they had captured Jane, too. Bella and Rosalie both had the same hold on her as the two guys had on the dark haired boy.

**A/N: So the battle has started. Hmm...how will it end? Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. It's always great to hear feedback.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed. It's always great to hear. Gotta keep reviewing so I'll keep updating. So until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	35. Is This How it's Going to End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

"Cauis, why are you here," Carlisle asked the snow white haired bloodsucker. So that's when I assumed the dark haired one was Alec. "Why are you trying to overthrow Aro?"

"Trying," he laughed. "Aro, _has_ been overthrown. He's no longer the leader of the Volturri."

"Caius, what have you done," Carlisle asked concerned.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. The story is this. Aro, who has lost his mind, had been interested in your method of living ever since we left Forks three years ago. Once he touched the half-breed everything changed. He became a more _sensitive_ Aro.

"_He _of course wanted the rest of us to try it, too, but most of us refused. I argued with him that it wasn't natural. That we must feed off the blood of _ humans. _That there was no way for us to survive off of filthy animals. Marcus, Demitri, Athenodora, and Renata, of course followed him. Once that happened, I knew there was no way I would be able to take power, so I told a secret."

"Cauis, please tell me you didn't," Carlisle questioned.

_What, what happened, _I asked. _What's going on?_

"He told Marcus what Aro had done. He told him that he had his wife, Didyme, killed. See, Marcus and her were planning to leave and Aro said he was okay with it. But Aro loves power, and he needed Marcus to stay, so he had her killed. His own sister." Edward informed me.

"I assume you were telling your pets the story. So to continue on with it. I told Marcus the truth, and I can't even put into words how he reacted. He went to confront Aro in front of the entire coven, and let's just say, Aro didn't have anyone left on his side..._for anything_. Aro was forced to leave Volterra and no one has seen him since."

"I guess I understand that, but then why are you _here_," Carlisle wondered.

"He wanted to finish what Aro couldn't. He wanted to kill Renesmee," Edward answered.

I could see the pain on his face. Your child is your whole world, and to know they're in danger – it's got to be tough to deal with. I growled at the Cauis leech.

_He's not going to hurt anyone, Edward_, I yelled.

And with that said I took a leap towards him.

"Sara," I heard Edward yell. "She got loose!"

I turned in the direction where I'd seen Jane last. She was already within inches of biting me but I hit her with my paw and she flew far and high. Rosalie and Alice grabbed her once her feet hit the ground.

"Now's your chance," Edward yelled towards me.

We decided I'd be the one to kill her since it seems I'm the one she's been playing games with. I could see Jane struggling to get out.

"You've never killed anything before, you don't have the guts, you filthy mongrel!"

_You really shouldn't have said that, _I shouted.

Even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I took a leap in her direction and bit her head clear off and landed on my feet. I was about to throw her head on the ground when I heard a shout.

"Sara, behind you," Bella shouted.

Again, I turned to see Alec running toward me. He was already within inches so I hopped up on two legs to hit him with my paw but he got a hold of it and bit me clear on my shoulder.

_Sam! Edward! He bit me! _I growled.

"Carlisle! It's Sara, she was bitten!"

I must have phased back because it seemed Edward and Carlisle were on each side of me and they weren't very far apart from each other.

"Ow! It hurts so bad!"

My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I knew I was done for. Vampire venom, unlike it is for humans, is deadly for us.

"Can you please tell Sam something for me, Edward," I said in a whisper. "Can you ask him to tell my dad I'm sorry and that I love him. Please." My voice felt so heavy.

"Sure, no problem."

"And will you tell Embry I'm sorry I put myself in danger. And that I love him, and please try to move on, if at all possible."

"Of course."

Edward actually looked sad. Maybe it was the fact that I stood up and saved his daughter's life. Or the fact that he truly saw me as a friend. Or maybe both. In any sense, I was happy that everyone was going to be safe. By now, I hoped, they would've gotten Alec and burned him along with Jane.

Only a few seconds later all I heard was a lot of gibberish. Everyone's words so mashed up together I couldn't understand what they were saying. Just a lot of yelling. And on top of it, my vision unclear. A blur.

_I wish things didn't have to turn out this way, _I thought because I couldn't say the words.

My voice feeling heavier than before. But at least I knew Edward could hear me.

_Thank you for everything Edward. You've been a great support through all this. At least I got my shot at Jane._

I laughed on the inside. And for a moment, I heard a clear chuckle, and knew someone could laugh with me.

I heard something that sounded like Carlisle's voice. But I couldn't understand what he was saying either, even though it seemed he was the only one talking. By this point, everything was turning gray and quickly grew darker and darker.

_Oh shit! That fucking hurts! _I exclaimed.

Another sharp pain in my shoulder. And with that, my life started to flash before my eyes. My first day of school with Jake...The first time me and my parents fought before I left...Sneaking out of the house in Houston...Prom...My friends...The first time I went to the Cullens house...Embry...And the last time I saw my dad.

And then everything went black.

**Playlist: "The Poison" by Bullet For My Valentine (Another screamer song, some of it)**


	36. Heaven Smells Like Pancakes and Cake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

I could see a field of green grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. Trees greener than the ones I'd been used to seeing.

_Mm, the smell pancakes and freshly baked cake. I must be in heaven. _This was going to be the place I'd spend forever and eternity. It was beautiful. Then I felt something on my arm. I turned to see who it was and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had reddish brown hair and features you couldn't possibly describe.

"Who are you?"

"She said something," I heard a familiar voice say. It wasn't coming from the woman though. It sounded so good to hear though. It made my heart flutter. Then I realized who it was I recognized.

"Embry? Where are you? What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you killed yourself?"

"Sara," I heard him say again.

Just then the colors of my beautiful heaven started to fade. Everything grew darker. And there she was, standing there. Jane, with the same crimson eyes I remembered. She was standing next to her bloodsucking twin brother.

"What the hell are you doing here filthy bloodsucker," I asked as I started to run after her.

I realized I was running on all fours. I'd phased. Just then, nothing. She was gone. Then I heard screams that scared me half to life.

"What the hell was that," I yelled in question.

"Sara! You're awake!" I turned to see Embry.

"Everyone, she's awake!"

Just then I saw a group of familiar faces in my tiny room and in the doorway. I was confused at what I was seeing.

"What? But how? I got bitten."

"Renesmee."

"Huh, what about her?"

"Carlisle remembered that Renesmee's bite wasn't poisonous to us," Sam answered.

"So, he had Nessie suck the venom out," Seth said.

"It was nothing. I didn't even know if it would work. I just didn't want to regret my decision later for not having tried it."

"Where is Renesmee?"

"She's outside sitting on the porch." I jumped out of bed.

"Ouch. My shoulder."

"You shoulder probably hasn't fully healed from the bites. But you should recover in a day or so," Carlisle informed me.

"Be careful though, there are a few stitches in there. I thought maybe you would have less of a bite scar if I put them on. But it just made it look like a smaller bite mark."

I looked at my shoulder after he said it. It was all bandaged up. I took a peek at it.

"It's cool. I actually like it. It's a battle scar," I chuckled.

Of course the scar was a lot lighter than the rest of my skin, and a lot colder. Like going from ice to fire when I moved my hand around it.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I got up and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome."

I continued to make my way outside. There she was, where they said she would be.

"Renesmee?"

She turned to look.

"Sara! You're awake!"

I could see the sadness in her eyes turn to happiness.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"It was nothing. I just did what I felt in my heart was right."

There was a moment of silence.

"Look, I'm sorry..." she cut me off.

"No need to apologize. I probably would've done all the same things if I was in your position."

With that said, I did something I never thought I'd do in a million years. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Sara!"

I turned to see a figure coming out of the woods.

"Jake."

I couldn't believe it. It was the first time I'd called him Jake in months.

"I can't believe it, you're finally awake. I'm so happy."

"This doesn't change things, Jacob Black. You hurt me. And on top of that, you tried to make Embry leave me by making me say what _we_ did. That was special to me, and you made me regret it right then and there. How could you?"

He was silent. Like he was ashamed.

"Answer me, Jacob Black!"

"I'll be inside," Renesmee said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But it was because I didn't think he was good enough for you."

"Then who would be?"

"No one."

"Great, so you wanted me to be unhappy for the rest of my life. Thanks. Some kind of best friend you are."

I started to head inside.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then please, tell me, what did you mean?"

"I meant it like, no one would be able to give to you what you give to them. I would've thought no one was good enough for you if you'd imprinted on anyone else. I didn't even think I was good enough for you when we lost our virginity to each other."

There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I always thought you were too good for this place. I thought you deserved something more. You were always such an amazing friend, especially when my mom died. I thought, this girl has an amazingly big heart and there's no way anyone deserves her. She's one of a kind.

"_You're_ one of a kind, Sara. But the truth is, I am happy for you and Embry. I want you to be happy. I see the way he looks at you. And after what happened, seeing that he believed you'd wake up made me realize, he's definitely the one for you. He definitely deserves you."

I started to cry. This was the first time Jake had been honest with me in a long time. I walked off the porch up to Jake and put my hand on his cheek.

"Thank you. You'll always be my best friend."

And with that gave him peck on the cheek and then we hugged each other.

"Sara, can you come inside for a sec," Emily asked.

I wiped my tears before I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, coming."

Jake and I walked inside. And that's when I was surprised.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sara! Happy birthday to you," they all sang.

"Wait, I don't get it. My birthday's not til the twelfth. Paul and Rachael's wedding was just the other day."

They all looked away. Like who was going to tell me what they needed to tell me. After a minute, Jake finally said something.

"Sara, apparently the bite affected you a lot. You've been out for four days. Today would've been five."

"Five days," I yelled.

I took a deep breath.

"I guess I can deal. It's better than the alternative. So, wait, what happened to the other bloodsuckers?"

"We ripped them a part and burned the pieces. That stupid Cauis went running scared," Emmett laughed.

"It was so much fun though."

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Come on. Like you guys didn't have fun? Whatever."

_Emmett...too funny._

"At least I tell the truth. You guys were going to celebrate Sara's birthday with or without her."

"We were not," Edward said.

"Emily baked the cake hoping you would wake up in time for it," Mike added.

"Yeah, 'cause there was no way I was going to celebrate my baby's birthday without her," Embry continued.

"Aw, you're too sweet," I replied.

I looked around at everyone in the room. They were happy to see I woke up today. I felt more loved than anyone in the world.

"I guess I'll make my wish now."

The candles were lit. And I made my wish.

_I wish everyone in the room all the happiness in the world._

And then I blew out the candles.

"I thought wishes were supposed to be for yourself," Edward blurted out.

"I have everything I need right here already." I smiled at the truth I'd just told.

It was crazy these past two months. A crazy adventure if you will. And because of it everything had changed. _I_ was different in more ways than one. But in the end, everything fell into place. All in all, it was a hell of a way to turn eighteen.

**Playlist:**

"**Was it a Dream" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

"**Sorry" by Daughtry**

"**I Forgive you" by Every Avenue**

**A/N: So yeah, I just couldn't let Sara die. To me, her character was too important. And so it ended on a happy note. Or does it? I'm currently in the process of writing the epilogue. Or should this be the epilogue. In the one I'm writing Sara gets a letter from her dad. Let me know what you guys think. It would be much appreciated.**

**And as always, THANK YOU so much for everyone who's been reviewing the story. It's been great to get feedback from you guys. Hope this chapter gets a lot of feedback from you guys, it'll be very much appreciated. So maybe, if there's a next chapter, I'll see you guys then. Take care and later days.**


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters belonging to it. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

The past couple of months have been mellow. My birthday was probably one of the best I ever had. I was surrounded by everyone I love. Well, my mom couldn't make it and after I left my dad, he left and never came back. But, a couple of days later I did get a letter from him.

_Sara,_

_I just wanted to let you know that you are a wonderful young lady, but I'm disappointed. We needed to talk and you decided Jacob was more important. I thought you would've grown out of this infatuation you have for him._

_Your mother told me he fell in love with someone else. Why can't you just move on? I know there's better for you. Like Ethan, he still loves you. In fact, he called for you the other day._

_Please, Sara, I'm asking you, to just let Jacob go. And if you can't, then I'm sorry, I can't call you my daughter especially when you talk back to me._

_I would hope that one day the hold you have on Jacob will be gone, but until then, don't expect to see me or your mother._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

I knew my dad would understand why I had to leave, if he knew what had happened to me. But my mother had told me the real reason they left La Push. He didn't want me to become what I am. A shape-shifter.

But it happened, and I wanted so much to tell him, but I knew it would break his heart. And in some strange way, I knew he already knew what I was, he just didn't want to believe it.

I just hoped that he could get over it one day soon. I would love for him to walk me down the aisle next year when I married.

Yeah, I'm marrying Embry. He proposed to me last week at my favorite place in the whole world. First Beach. It was so beautiful. It was a clear and calm day.

I told my mom and she was so excited. She said she didn't tell my dad because of the situation. He did know that we were together though. And according to my mom, she said he'd told her the only reason I was with Embry was to make Jake jealous. I couldn't believe he'd said that. But I told myself that if he couldn't accept it than it's his loss because of the way he's acting.

But other than that, like I said, it's been mellow. The only thing out of the ordinary that will be happening here is the wedding planning. I love Embry, and I just hope that nothing happens from here on, because I think I'd be more than heartbroken if we didn't get married. And thanks to Alice's help, I know it'll go off without a hitch.

**Theme Song:**

"**Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne**

**So, I finally finished. I'm so happy. I feel it is finally complete. Who knows, maybe a sequel will come out of this. Only time will tell. Let me know what you guys thought of the the story.**

**And one last time for this story, THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed my story. It was always great to read them. It made me happy to read them. So, I hope you guys review this last chapter. And again, enjoyed all the reviews along the way up to this ending. And, til next story, take care and later days.**


End file.
